Realizations
by craZchica
Summary: COMPLETE - Spike disappears saving the world, and a finally in love Buffy decides to get him back by going to another dimension. To get him, she must pass a series of tests that have a bigger reward than just him. SemiAU S6.
1. Not The End Expected

Realizations  
Rated PG so far. Angsty.  
_Summary: When Spike disappears saving the world, the Scooby gang realizes just how much he meant to them, and want him back.  
_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, Joss does. I just manipulate them to do my bidding... muahahahahahha.  
Set in my fictional Season 6. Spike loves Buffy, Buffy died, she and Spike hooked up, and Tara knows about them. But Tara and Willow are together, and Willow isn't magic addicted._  
_  
  
**** Chapter One - Not The End We Thought ****  
  
*It wasn't supposed to end this way.*, the English man thought to himself as he took of his glasses and wiped his forhead of sweat.  
  
The same thought ran through the redhead's mind, though neither she nor the man realized it. Her blonde lover grabbed her hand and gently squeezed. Both had tears in their eyes. Neither looked at the other.  
  
The tall, teenage girl had her hands over her mouth and tears streaming down her face, sobbing silently. She was unable to move. Unable to look at anyone.  
  
The carpenter and the ex-demon were locked in and embrace, but both were staring at the same spot on the ground. Everyone was staring at it.  
  
Because minutes ago, a blonde vampire had vanished, screaming in pain.  
  
Nevermind that he did it to save a girl. To save the people he considered to be the closest thing he had to friends. To save the woman he loved. To save his _family_.  
  
His disappearance had saved the world. And none of the six who were standing, focused on that one spot, had expected it. Spike, who once had tried to kill them all, had stopped another apocolypse.  
  
An ax dropping caused everyone to look up. And the small, bruised girl standing there looked up and whispered one word.  
  
  
  
  
*


	2. What Had Happened

Realizations  
Rated PG so far. Angsty.  
_Summary: When Spike disappears saving the world, the Scooby gang realizes just how much he meant to them, and want him back.  
_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, Joss does. I just manipulate them to do my bidding... muahahahahahha.  
Set in my fictional Season 6. Spike loves Buffy, Buffy died, she and Spike hooked up, and Tara knows about them. But Tara and Willow are together, and Willow isn't magic addicted.  
  
**** Chapter Two - What Had Happened ****  
  
One week earlier, Giles had told the gang of the upcoming apocolypse. Sitting in the Magic Box, they had all taken it with a grain of salt. Well, perhaps they were a little more shocked than that, but after facing evil and the end of the world on a daily basis, they thought they could handle anything.  
  
And this should have been the same way.  
  
A big demon was planning to open the Hellmouth, according to prophecies. Nothing new about it. They stocked up on wepons, went to the old library, and waited. Buffy had even agreed to Dawn coming, as long as she stayed out of the way. Dawn was fine with it. She had just wanted to be part of it.  
  
And when a small group in dark brown robes had started chanting around the old Hellmouth, the Scoobies attacked, but it was too late. A small crack appeared, and various demons started crawling out of the ground. While Buffy fought them, the rest of the group managed to kill the demons in robes. They killed all of them, save one. In desperation, this one grabbed for the nearest person in reach, who unfortunately had been Dawn.  
  
More demons appeared as the Hellmouth continued to open.  
  
For one instant, everything froze. Spike was the first to react, pushing Dawn out of the way and to the ground as he tackled the robed demon. But it was too quick for the vampire. Spike was grabbed around his neck and lifted off the ground. The only sound was Buffy fighting with a large, green demon. Spike's eyes widened and looked at Buffy as a knife was brought across his chest. His blood fell from the wound, and a light enveloped him and the demon who held him, but he kept his eyes on Buffy.  
  
I love you. He managed to choke.  
  
She never heard or saw him say it. No one did. The light disappeared as soon as it began, and with it, Spike and his guard. The Hellmouth closed, and the few remaining demons screamed and died. Everything was silent.  
  
The gang was stunned for a few minutes. Slowly, they all started moving in a small circle to the point where Spike had been.  
  
He was gone.   



	3. The Aftermath

Realizations  
Rated PG so far. Angsty.  
_Summary: When Spike disappears saving the world, the Scooby gang realizes just how much he meant to them, and want him back.  
_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, Joss does. I just manipulate them to do my bidding... muahahahahahha.  
Set in my fictional Season 6. Spike loves Buffy, Buffy died, she and Spike hooked up, and Tara knows about them. But Tara and Willow are together, and Willow isn't magic addicted.  
  
  
**** Chapter 3 - The Aftermath ****  
  
Buffy let a tear roll down her cheek. Behind the locked door of her bedroom, it was alright to admit her feelings. For an instant, she wished Spike were there to comfort her. Just as he had been when her mom was sick. When she came back from Heaven. But she knew he wouldn't be there for her now. Because he was the one she was crying for. She burst into tears.  
  
***  
  
Leaving the other Scobbies in the living room, Dawn went upstairs to check on her sister. She had gone up to shower and change, but hadn't come down yet. And when Dawn heard the sobs coming from the other side of the door, she knew why. Wisely, she left and went back downstairs.  
  
Is she okay? Willow asked, a concerned look on her face.  
  
Dawn didn't know how to answer. She crossed her arms. She's crying. The room was quiet. Xander was the first to speak.  
  
Guys, I know that Spike is gone, but it's Spike. Anya hit him on the arm, and Dawn glared at him.  
  
And he has saved your life a lot.   
  
Everyone looked up at this unexpected reaction from Tara.  
  
I mean... he's done a lot of good... lately... She stuttered, echoing words she had spoken to Buffy. She nervously sat down.  
  
Tara's right. Now everyone looked at Anya. Xander raised an eyebrow. And silence fell over the room again.  
  
What do you think happened, Giles?  
  
Giles looked at Willow, and took off his glasses to clean them. I'm really not sure, Willow. It appears that when Spike's blood was spilt, it closed the Hellmouth.  
  
And chalk one up to Captain Observey. Xander quipped.  
  
Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. It is late. We should all get some sleep, and meet at the Magic Box first thing in the morning to research what happened.  
  
The group nodded. Xander even agreed to show. He and Anya left. As Giles left, he turned to Dawn. If she needs anything... Dawn nodded, closing the door behind him. Mumbling goodnight to Willow and Tara, she trudged upstairs to her room. The two girls looked at each other sadly and followed the teen upstairs.  
  
In her room, Buffy listened as her friends either left or went to sleep. She pulled the covers further over her head and grabbed another tissue. She missed Spike. Of course, she wouldn't admit it. No one, save Tara, knew about them, and if they did, they wouldn't understand. No one would understand that she was in love with him.  
  
She sat upright with that realization. She was in love with him. After all this time, she finally realized her feelings. A calm feeling came over her as a smile started to curve her lips. She was in love with Spike. Each time she said it, she grew more comfortable with it.   
  
But then reality hit her and she started to cry again. Spike was gone. He was gone, and she didn't know where he was or how to get him back. Lifting her head, she made a choice. She would get him back. And when she did, she would tell him how she felt.   
  
But first, she needed to do the research.


	4. Research and Spike

_Previously on Realizations: Spike's blood closed the Hellmouth, but he disappeared in the process - he was . Buffy finally realizes that she's in love with him, and she wants him back.  
_A/N - By request... longer chapters! hehehe.  
  
  
**** Chapter 4 - Research ****  
  
Giles unlocked the front door of the Magic Box at seven the following morning. Normally, he would rest a little longer after stopping the end of the world, but Spike's disappearance had left him wondering. Figuring that he could gather the books he knew they would need before the others showed up, he opened the door, listening to the tiny bell ring as it was hit. Looking up, he was surprised to notice the lights were already on. And he was shocked to see someone sitting at the round table, surrounded by books.  
  
Buffy was in the middle of them.  
  
  
  
Her eyes shot up, startled. Giles watched as her expression changed from surprise, to frustration, and finally, tearful. He took a slow step towards her. Are you alright?  
  
The blonde's chin started to quiver, followed by her lower lip. By the time Giles had reached her, she had begun to cry. Her watcher pulled another chair close and put his arms around her as she let her tears fall. Long minutes passed as the pair sat, the only sounds Buffy's sobs. Once her shoulders stopped shaking, and her tears had ended, she pulled herself out of Giles' arms and slumped back into her seat. The man stared at her intently, waiting for her to say something.  
  
With her head down, she spoke. I'm in love with him, Giles.  
  
He nodded. He had suspected she had feelings for the vampire when he saw her reaction the night before. But he had no idea she was in love with him. Removing his glasses, he began to clean them. He didn't know how to phrase the question. Buffy knew what he was thinking, however, and she answered.  
  
I only realized it last night. I've been denying so long... I didn't even know how I felt until he was gone... She paused. I... I've been sleeping with him. Giles stared at her in shock, eyes wide and mouth open as she continued.  
  
When I came back... I don't know. The only person I could be around who wasn't trying to force me to do anything was Spike. He was the only person I was comfortable around. And when I was tired of not feeling anything... he was there. I'm so sorry, Giles. It just happened. I'm sorry... She trailed off.  
  
Giles sat there silently, warring with himself. On the one hand, he was a watcher, and Buffy's love was a vampire. On the other, he felt like a father to Buffy, and only wanted her to be happy. Sighing, he put his glasses back on.  
  
She looked up at him. He is a vampire. Wait, please let me speak. He said, holding up his hand as she started to say something. He is a vampire. But Tara was right last night when she said that he has done good lately. I believe he has changed, Buffy, and not just because he has a chip in him. He has changed for love. And if you are in love with him, then I support you.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile at Giles' unexpected support, and she leaned over to hug him. Thank you.  
  
You are welcome. I wish you had told me sooner, but I know why you didn't. He looked around the table. What have you been doing?  
  
The young woman sighed. Couldn't sleep. I've been here for hours, looking for stuff that might tell me what happened to Spike, but I can't find anything. Giles? her voice broke. What if we can't get him back? What if he's... She couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
Don't worry, Buffy. We will find out what happened. And we will find a way to bring him back.  
  
******  
  
Spike groaned.  
  
When he gained conciousness, he found himself in a void. At least, he thought it was a void. All he could see was black. No light could be found anywhere, and he could barely see his hand. He waited a few minutes until his vision became clearer, and slipped into his vampire features to see better. He wasn't in a void, he was in a room. But he couldn't see a door, and he had no idea how he got there. He couldn't remember anything that happened after his chest had been slashed...  
  
Speaking of which. He sat up slowly and looked down and found himself naked.  
  
*Where are my bloody clothes?*  
  
That was the first thought that ran through his head as he checked for injuries. The second was that he was uninjured, except for a thin, red line where the knife had cut his chest. The third thought he had was that he wasn't hungry. He had no idea how long he had been unconcious, but he would usually need blood after being hurt as badly as he had been.  
  
Once he was feeling better, he stood up and started to search the tiny room. It was square, but no bigger than eight feet wide and ten feet high, and made entirely of rough stone blocks. But there was no door or window. He pushed on every stone, yelled, and kicked the walls, to no avail. Defeated, he slid down a wall and wished he had a cigarette.  
  
*What is going on?*  
  
******  
  
A/N - Reviews are good. *hint hint*. yes, I am a review hungry girl. haha.


	5. Same Old Thing

_Previously on Realizations: If you don't know whats going on, go back and read it, ya crazy fool.  
  
  
_**** Chapter 5 - Nothing New at the Magic Box ****_  
  
_Buffy and Giles had managed to narrow down the entire library to about three dozen or so books and scrolls that could prove useful to them by the time Dawn, Willow, and Tara walked into the Magic Box right at eight.  
  
Hey Buffy, have you been here all morning? We were wondering. a concerned Dawn asked as she put her purse down. Buffy remembered that she hadn't left a note, and gave a reassuring smile to her sister, just as the front door opened to admit Xander and Anya. The couple was arguing over something, which wasn't unusual for them.  
  
After everyone exchanged post-We-saved-the-world-so-we're-tired greetings, Xander clapped his hands together once and looked around for Giles.  
  
So what's the what, G-man? These the books we'll need? Where should we start?  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. Everyone turned to eye Xander. What's with the sudden support for finding Spike?  
  
Xander opened and closed his mouth, trying to find words. In truth, he didn't hate Spike as much as everyone thought he did. Yeah, the vampire was great for teasing, and okay, he had almost killed Xander more than once. But somewhere along the lines, the brown-haired boy had come to accept Spike as a so-called friend. Of course, he wouldn't admit it to anyone...  
  
Well... uh... it's either research or I have to go to the site today. Couple of guys called in sick... He mumbled, hoping no one saw through his lie. He slumped into a chair and hid his face in a thick, very dusty book.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. The teen knew that Xander really liked Spike. Just like she knew that Buffy loved him. She glanced at her sister, who caught her eye and gave her a knowing grin. Dawn grinned back.  
  
After a moment of silence, Giles spoke. Anywho, Buffy and I have taken the liberty of narrowing down the list of books to those on this table.  
  
Ooh! So no going through countless usless books that are incredibly boring! Anya beamed.  
  
Could we tone down the enthusiasm, Ahn? Kinda early. Xander gave his fiancee a small smile.  
  
Tara felt overwhelmed at the amount of books on the table. So what exactly are we looking for? Everyone looked to Giles for the answer.  
  
I'm not sure, exactly. Look for things that refer to ways to close the Hellmouth, obviously. Anything else you might find relevant. I will look over my translations of the prophecy again, to see if I missed anything.  
  
Xander left to pick up doughnuts and coffee, while the remaining Scoobies each grabbed a book and made themselves comfortable. It was going to be a long Saturday._  
  
_****  
  
Spike was awoken by a loud booming noise. Startled, he jumped up and assumed a fighting stance before realizing that the room was still empty. Wondering where the noise had come from, he made a complete circle, looking in every direction. The blackness seemed to be a little brighter, and he wondered where it was coming from.  
  
That is, he wondered until he looked up.  
  
He jumped a little in surprise. What appeared to be some kind of mist loomed high above him, as if the top of the room had been removed. It was beautiful, really. Blues and pinks and greens swirled about, and every so often, something would silently explode, releasing a rainbow of colors into the sky.  
  
The blonde vampire stood transfixed for what seemed an eternity. Then he heard the voice. Not with his ears, but with his mind. It seemed to whisper and scream at the same time, echoing. It sounded like one person, and many at the same time, both male and female. It was beautiful, and, truthfully, a little frightening.  
  
_William_  
  
*Who are you?*  
  
_We are  
We are_  
  
*That doesn't answer the bloody question*  
  
_Patience, William  
Patience  
  
All that you ask will be answered  
  
_*Where am I? What happened?*  
  
_You have saved your world. You are in waiting. Until  
Until  
Until one comes who will save you for love._  
  
Spike scoffed aloud. *Love? The only person in the soddin world who might love me is the Bit. And Big Sis would never let her come save me. I'm gonna be here for the rest of my unlife.*  
  
_You doubt, William  
Doubt_  
  
*Bloody right, I doubt.*  
  
_Patience, William  
_  
The mist began to fade.  
  
Hey! You haven't told me a thing! Spike yelled, angrily kicking the wall. And give my back my sodding clothes!_  
  
Rest now  
Rest  
William  
  
_And with that, the mist was gone, and in it's place, the eight foot ceiling. A small bundle appeared on the floor near Spike's feet.  
  
Pulling on his leather duster and jeans, he sat back against the wall, defeated.  
  
He would be here for eternity.  
_  
_***  
  
Thirteen long hours, three pizzas, and what seemed like hundreds of books later, the members of the Scooby gang were all in various places around the shop, looking over books with glazed eyes. So they didn't notice at first when Willow jumped up from the table.  
  
Only Tara looked up.  
  
Hey, I think I found something?  
  
Everyone looked up at that.  
  
Willow went on. The prophecy you translated, Giles, had another part. The part you had basically said: _Six who cloak themselves in robes will crack the Hellmouth, but will be defeated_. Am I right?  
  
  
  
Well, this book has another part to the same prophecy. It goes on to say: _One who is not of light, yet not of dark - he will close the portal. He will lay in wait until one who loves him comes and has the strength and wits to release him._  
  
So, Spike is not of light, yet not of dark? Not good, but not evil. Okay, what does the rest mean? Dawn questioned.  
  
Giles spoke up. He is, uh, waiting for one who loves him to come and get him.  
  
But where, Giles? How can we get him if we don't know where he is?  
  
Xander interrupted Dawn's questions. What does that mean, one who loves him? Who loves Spike?  
  
The teen raised her hand. Spike is the only one of you who treats me like I'm not a kid.  
  
The rest of the group nodded and gave her small smiles.  
  
So, what, we just send Dawn to some place we don't know to get Captain Peroxide back? Xander asked.  
  
  
  
Buffy's simple statement caused everyone to turn to her.  
  
I'll be going there. Wherever there' is.  
  
The Scoobies gave her questioning looks. All except for Giles, who already knew Buffy's feelings for the vampire, and Tara and Dawn, who both suspected.  
  
I... I'm in love with him.  
  
The expected questions were asked: How, When, Why... Buffy answered them all, and gave them the edited-for-content story that she had given Giles earlier. Xander was shocked, to say the least.  
  
Wait, that time you became invisible, I went looking for you at Spike's crypt... and he was exercising... His face paled when Buffy turned beet red.   
  
Anya was eager for the story, but Dawn cut her off.  
  
I knew it!  
  
Buffy laughed. I know you did.  
  
Willow cleared her throat. So, um, how do you guys think we should, um, find Spike?  
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
And headed back to the books._  
_  
  
***_  
_A/N - This was gonna just be a short story with a spell and stuff that fixes everything, but ya know... I'm changing it! Welcome to the new Realizations. I might write the original ending (would have been the next chapter or the one after), but if everyone wants the new, much longer more adventurous ending, Ill write that instead. let me know! ;)


	6. Always a Catch

_Reader's Digest of Whats Happened: Spike is waiting for someone who loves him to come rescue him, Buffy is in love with him, the gang knows and are trying to get Spike back.  
  
A/N - So here's the beginning of the long version. I'll write the short version once this story is finished, and put it at the end.  
_  
  
**** Chapter 6 - Always a Catch ****  
  
It was nearing midnight, and the Scoobies still hadn't found anything. Buffy had gone in the back to train hours ago out of frustration, Dawn had greatfully started her homework just to avoid more research, Xander had dozed off with his head on the table, Anya was flipping pages in a bridal magazine (finished with counting the day's money), and Tara was absentmindedly turning pages in various books. Willow and Giles were the only two who were still going strong. Willow had gleefully begun looking through spellbooks for locator spells, and Giles was still honestly reading.  
  
I've got it! Giles announced, re-reading the passage once again to be sure.  
  
Xander's head flew off the book he was reading. I'm up.  
  
Giles called out. I've got it! The others in the shop put down what they were doing, glad for the distraction. Buffy entered the room, and looked at Giles with hope in her eyes.  
  
We know that Spike stopped the Hellmouth from opening, and that he was taken somewhere when that happened. This passage states that when one sacrifices himself for another to save all, he will not perish, but will be taken to wait. If one who loves him is willing to claim him, he will be released. But as long as he is there, the portal, or in our case, the Hellmouth, can not be opened.  
  
Shock registered on everyone's faces.  
  
So, as long as Spike is down there, which would be forever, since he's a vampire, the Hellmouth can't open? Xander's face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
Er... yes.  
  
But we can't leave him there! Dawn exclaimed. I mean, we don't know what's happening to him! What if he has to always fight to keep it closed?!  
  
We aren't going to leave him. Buffy stated.  
  
Giles turned to face her. Buffy, as the Slayer, you deal with the Hellmouth daily. I am not saying that we desert Spike, but...  
  
But nothing, Giles. You're right. I am the Slayer. I do deal with the Hellmouth daily. And that's why we should get him out of there. She looked at each member of the group. We've always beat everything that's been given to us. We've stopped the Hellmouth from opening practically hundreds of times. We can keep on doing it. I am getting Spike out, and you can either help me, or I will do it alone.  
  
The room fell silent. Xander was the first to speak.  
  
But... non-Hellmouthy bliss... He stopped when everyone turned to glare at him. Oh, fine. Things might get boring without someone trying to end the world. How do we get him out?  
  
Buffy smiled and glanced around the room at everyone else.   
  
You know I'll help. Dawn grinned. Buffy went over and hugged her sister.   
  
Me too. Tara and Willow said in unison. They looked at each other and giggled.  
  
Buffy turned to Anya, who had gone back to her bride magazine.   
  
Of course I'll help. After all, Spike is ruggedly handsome and probably gives you much pleasu-  
  
The ex-demon was cut off by a red-faced Xander. Dawn and Willow giggled while Tara tried to keep a straight face. Buffy smiled and faced her Watcher.  
  
Giles gave her a smile. I will help you get him out, Buffy.  
  
She nodded. Good, now. Where is he?  
  
I've found a few location spells that work inter-demensionally. Willow offered. Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them.  
  
I don't think it will be that simple, Willow. Not only do we need to find Spike, but the prophecy states that Buffy will go to him. We need to send her to wherever he is.  
  
I also found one that can send things to someone demensions away. Kind of like Fed-Ex for demons, I guess. It's pretty simple  
  
After Giles had read over the spell, he set the book down. I believe it will work. How long for you to prepare?  
  
About an hour. the redhead answered. Tara and I will set up the circle and get everything we need. Buffy? We need something personal of Spike's. Something he's used before? Clothing, a blanket... something like that.  
  
No problem. Buffy stated. I'll go to his crypt right now. And with that, she was out the front door.  
  
Willow smiled. Then let's get started.  
  
****  
  
Spike was bored. He wasn't hungry, or tired, or anything. He was just bored. So when the ceiling vanished and a faint mist started swirling above, he practically jumped in excitement.  
  
_William_  
  
*Finally*  
  
_One is coming for you  
Coming_  
  
*Who is it?*  
  
_We can not say  
  
She is  
Is  
Strong_  
  
Spike's eyes widened. *Buffy?*  
  
*I thought the one who rescued me had to love me. She doesn't.*  
_  
She does  
She is coming for you_  
  
The mist faded, leaving Spike alone with his thoughts. He grinned. Buffy loves me.  
  
***  
  
Buffy returned to the Magic Box with a black shirt in her hands. She took one look at the empty shop, and walked back to the training room.  
  
Willow was chanting and creating a circle in the center of the room with some kind of purple sand. Tara was sitting cross-legged in front of the circle with a bowl in her lap. The others all stood back against the wall, watching as the witches started the ritual.  
  
Giles saw Buffy enter, and walked to her, keeping his eye on the two witches. Buffy, you should know about this spell.  
  
She tilted her head. Will it take me to Spike?  
  
Well, yes, but...  
  
Then that's all I need to know.  
  
Giles sighed in frustration as she walked to the center of the room. Willow had finished and dusted off her hands.  
  
Ready, Buffy? The blonde nodded and handed the witch Spike's shirt. Okay, stand in the middle of the circle and close your eyes. I'm gonna paint this symbol on your forehead, and then perform the spell. She handed Buffy a small, blue gemstone and a peice of paper. Hold on to this. If for any reason, you don't wind up near Spike, say the words on the paper while holding on to the stone. You'll come back here. She cut part of Spike's shirt off with a small pair of scissors and handed the cloth to Buffy.  
  
You got it. Buffy said, taking the scrap of cloth. She stepped into the circle and shut her eyes. Willow chanted as she painted a small symbol on Buffy's forhead with her thumb. Tara lit the herbs in the bowl on her lap and waited for Willow to finish. The redhead sat down on the other side of the circle, holding the rest of Spike's shirt in her lap. The two witches joined hands around Buffy's ankles and nodded. In unison, they began to chant.  
  
Find the one to whom this shirt belongs. In the circle is an object he needs. Send it to him. Send it to him. Harilon blye et al gnoriam. Harilon blye et al gnoriam. Harilon blye...  
  
A faint light started to glow around Buffy.  
  
Harilon blye et al gnoriam!  
  
And with that, Buffy vanished. After a few moments, Anya spoke.  
  
Did it work?  
  
Willow looked at Tara, who nodded. Yeah, it worked.  
  
So... what now?  
  
Now, we wait. Willow answered, standing up. Tara and I should probably wait here, just in case Buffy tries to use the stone. The rest of you should probably go get some sleep.  
  
Dawn looked at her watch. Woah, guys, it's like, two in the morning.  
  
Xander put his hand on the teen's shoulder. Come one Dawn-ster. Me and Anya'll drive you home. Nite. The three left. Giles watched the two witches with a questioning eye. You will be alright?  
  
Both girls nodded and smiled.  
  
Then I am going home. I'll be back early. Good night.  
  
After he had left, Tara turned to Willow and smiled. So... what should we do while we wait?  
  
Willow smiled at the blonde.  
  
****  
  
Buffy blinked. She wasn't in the Magic Box anymore. She had no idea where she was. All she could see was blackness. Assuming a defensive stance, she turned to search the room, when she heard a voice.  
  
  
  
She sighed in relief as a cool hand touched her shoulder.  
  
You came. He couldn't see her, but he pulled her into his arms.  
  
Of course I came. Spike, I have to tell you something. But I kinda wish I could see you. Spike chuckled.  
  
Know what you mean, luv. Buffy felt his hand caress her face, and smiled.  
  
She took a breath. I'm in love with you Spike. Buffy couldn't see it, but his eyes held so much love for her that she would have melted if she could.  
  
You are?  
  
I am.  
  
  
  
She laughed and swatted his arm. Yes, stupid vampire. I am in love with you.  
  
Spike's answer was to pull her into his arms and start kissing her passionately. But he stopped when the blackness started to fade.  
  
Bollocks. Now they decide to show. He could finally see Buffy's face. Ah, that's better, pet. He smiled and kissed her again.  
  
Buffy sighed happily. But jumped when she saw the mist appear above.   
  
Don't worry about it, luv. Just my keepers.  
  
Chosen One  
  
Buffy looked at Spike. He nodded. He could also hear what the mist was saying.  
  
Chosen One  
You have decided to claim the vampire  
Vampire  
  
*Yes.* Spike smiled. He could also hear Buffy's thoughts.  
  
It will  
Will  
Not be easy  
  
*What do you mean?* She questioned, gripping Spike's hand.  
  
You must find the key  
Find  
  
*What key?*  
  
You must leave now  
Leave  
You will be met by a guide  
  
We wish you luck  
  
She called out as the mist faded. She turned to look at him. But he wasn't there.  
  
She wasn't even in the room. She was outside.  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  



	7. The Start of A Quest

_Last time on Realizations: Scoobies sent Buffy to Spike. She admited her love. Buffy needs to find a key to get Spike out.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own the Buffy people. Joss does. But Balinn is all mine.  
  
A/N - Sorry no update yesterday. LOOONG work day. I'll be updating nearly every day this week. (Im watching Lord of the Rings right now (for like, the eigth time). Very insperational! lol)_  
  
**** Chapter 7 - The Start of a Quest ****  
  
Spike looked around the empty-again room.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Buffy turned to see her surroundings. She was at the front gate of a small, black stone castle; presumably where Spike was being kept and where she had just been. Turning away from the castle, she noted that a small clearing was right in front of her, with a wild, jungle-like forest beyond that. She saw no road, and, having no idea where she was, she sat on a nearby rock to think about her options and wait for her so-called guide.  
  
She didn't have to wait long. After fifteen minutes or so of watching the stars, a small, black cat began sauntering out of the forest towards her. She stood up and watched it, because she knew this was no ordinary cat.  
  
When it got within ten feet of her, it sat on it's haunches and raised it's head towards her. The Chosen One.  
  
I prefer Buffy, thanks.  
  
Good for you, Buffy. I'm called Balinn. I am to be your guide.  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrow. Spike's keepers sent me a kitten? Great. I may as well be alone..  
  
With a glare, the cat vanished in a red smoke, and in it's place stood a tall, pale man with long, black hair. He wore loose pants made out of a dark tan, soft cloth, and no shirt, showing off his thick, muscular frame. He reminded Buffy of a really pale Riley. Around his waist was a thin dagger, and on his feet were black boots made of thick leather. All in all, he looked to be a man, except for the cat-like shape and golden color of his eyes.   
  
I'm not a kitten. I'm a human. I can change into anything, I wish. Balinn faded, and in his place stood Spike. In the vampire's London accent, Balinn continued. But I rather like being myself, thanks. And Balinn stood before her once more.  
  
Congratulations. Now tell me what I need to know. Buffy crossed her arms and sat again.  
  
Balinn scowled. Ya know, I'm taking time out of my rather busy life to guide you on this quest. The least you could do is play it my way.  
  
Even better. My guide is controlling. Buffy muttered. To the man, she responded. Fine. Tell me what you will, O wise cat-man.  
  
Chosen One, we may be together for a while. You can keep on being sarcastic until I up and leave you to find your own way, or you can listen and save your boyfriend. Take your pick.  
  
It's Buffy. She said quietly. I wanna save Spike.  
  
Fantastic! Now, I think we got off on the wrong foot. He held out his hand. I'm Balinn. I'm to be your guide on the way to find the key to free the vampire.  
  
Buffy took his hand. He was right. She needed him. I'm Buffy. I'm here to get Spike back. He took his hand back and smiled.  
  
Was that so hard? Honestly, now. Well, you might sit down. I've got a lot to go over with you before we leave.  
  
****  
  
Giles entered the Magic Box, looking for Willow and Tara. After a few moments, he found the pair talking in the training room.  
  
Good morning. Did Buffy use the stone?  
  
Willow laughed at Giles' concern for his Slayer. No, she didn't.  
  
Tara piped up. We think we found a way to see what she is doing. But we can only do it for a short amount of time before having to cool the crystal down.  
  
Um, yes then, I will look over this, and we will wait until the others arrive. Xander will be picking up Dawn, yes?  
  
She stayed with them last night. We called. Didn't think Buffy would like her being home alone.  
  
And he picked up the book with the spell.  
  
As if on cue, Dawn came bounding back to the training room, looking at the witches with expectant eyes. Did you find out how to see her?  
  
Tara giggled and Willow smiled at the teen's eagerness. Yeah, Dawnie, Giles is looking at it.  
  
They all headed back into the shop, where they found Anya at the cash register, and Xander kissing her ear behind her. Tara cleared her throat and the dark-haired boy jumped.  
  



	8. Into The Past

_Last time on Realizations: Buffy met her guide - a shape-changer named Balinn. The Scoobies found a way to communicate with her for short periods of time. And Buffy and Balinn started on the quest to find the key._  
  
**** Chapter 8 - Into The Past ****  
  
Buffy and Balinn had been walking for hours, with no sign of the village in sight. Letting out a frustrated growl, Buffy sat on the ground and began massaging her feet. Balinn took a seat next to her.  
  
You know, if you keep stopping like this, we'll never get there before nightfall.  
  
Buffy looked up at the sun. But it's only like, midday!  
  
And we have to walk a long way.  
  
You can turn yourself into anything, right? So turn yourself into a Jeep!  
  
The Middle Ages, remember?  
  
Then turn yourself into a carriage, I don't care!  
  
Balinn snorted. Sorry, Buffy. I thought you were supposed to be the Slayer. All tough and what not?  
  
The blonde glared at him. Just because I'm the Slayer doesn't mean that I can walk fifty miles a day!  
  
People used to do this all the time. Once we get to this village, we'll stay for a day or two. Now get up. He stood and began to walk.  
  
Buffy grumbled, but stood up and followed him.  
  
****  
  
It had been dark for nearly an hour when the pair finally arrived on the main road of a small village. Few people were out, and the only light she could see were the small, flickering lights of candles in windows. Along the road were small, run-down, one-story buildings. Some of the buildings had small gardens in the front, while others were right on the road. But even the gardens were dirty - full of weeds and rotten crop. The road was muddy from rain, and trash lined the street. A foul smell reached her nose, and Buffy wrinkled it in response. Everywhere she could Buffy looked at her her companion expectantly.  
  
Every village is like this. The people that live here are the workers and merchants. Most of the poor live in small shacks outside the village. He pointed to a three-story building. That's the orphanage. It's always full.  
  
A wave of sadness came over Buffy as she looked at the poverty around her. Where, um... where should we start?  
  
We'll go to the inn and get a room.  
  
Buffy's feet were killing her, and each step she took felt like she was walking on a bed of nails. Being in no mood argue with him, she followed Balinn down the long, dirt road to a three-story building. The sign out front called the place The Haven'.  
  
The Haven?  
  
Balinn nodded. The owners are always willing to give a room or meal for free to someone who needs it. If someone is cold, they can come in to warm up.  
  
That's very nice of them.  
  
They're the people we need to talk to. The tall man told her as they pushed open the front door. They walked into a large, main room full of people. Two large fireplaces held roaring fires, one at the back of the room, and one right by the door they had just entered. Torches lined the walls, and iron candleholders hung from the ceiling. A hundred or so men were crowded at small, round tables on the left side of the room. The right side housed a counter and the bar, which had maids behind it serving beer to the customers.  
  
Balinn walked straight up to the counter and cleared his throat. A large man with a red face and a beard leaned on the counter. May I help you?  
  
Yes, the lady and I need a room.  
  
The man winked at Balinn and smiled. Buffy smacked her companion on the arm when he grinned at the man.  
  
We also need to speak with Rayel. Balinn's voice had dropped to a whisper at Rayel'. The man behind the counter nodded almost imperceptibly and spoke.  
  
We can put you in Room 8. Lowering his head to write something, he lowered his voice. Meet us in Room 14 in one hour. Raising his voice back to it's normal level, he went on. Follow Tess. She'll show you to your room. He beckoned to a small, brown-haired girl, who timidly curtsied, took the key from the man at the counter, and led Buffy and Balinn up a small staircase to the second floor. Following the hall to a room at the very end, she unlocked the door and gave Balinn the key. Lowering her head, she left.  
  
Buffy took in her surroundings. One bed, a small basin, a wooden dresser, an old desk, and a well-worn chair were crammed into the already small room.  
  
I get the bed. She announced. Balinn smiled at her.   
  
Cozy, isn't it?  
  
Cozy? My bathroom at home is bigger than this.  
  
Balinn shook his head. He looked down at her clothes, which were streaked with dirt and sweat. You can wash up, and I'll give you something else to wear.  
  
Buffy pulled off her boots and immediately went to the basin. How do I was up without water? She asked, confused. Balinn waved his hand, and the small sink was filled with clear water.  
  
She said, pulling a cloth off the shelf by the sink. Dunking it in the water and wiping her face, she sighed happily.  
  
After washing up, she turned to Balinn, who had seated himself on the ratty chair. Well, change my clothes. With a wave of his hand, Buffy was wearing a dress much like the one's she had seen on the barmaids downstairs. Yards of brown fabric over a cream short-sleeved blouse and a cream apron draped her body.  
  
You'd better pull on your boots. We've got to get to Room 14.  
  
Buffy sat on the bed and laced up the soft leather shoes. Balinn went to the door, and waited in the hall as she stood up and dusted off the heavy dress. Heading up to the second floor, they reached Room 14, which was at the end of the hall in the corner. Balinn knocked three times, and the door opened to admit them.  
  
Buffy stepped into a room that was three times the size of the one she and Balinn were staying in. There were no people in it. A fireplace was lit along one wall, two large bookshelves filled with books stood on either side of a huge window, which was surrounded by heavy red velvet curtains. Two couches sat in the middle of the room, and a heavy desk and beautiful chair sat against the wall opposite the fireplace. Candles were lit around the room, giving it a warm feeling. Balinn gestured for her to sit, and Buffy did. Several minutes passed and the door swung open.  
  
The man from behind the counter stepped in, smiling warmly at Buffy and shaking hands with Balinn.   
  
Buffy, this is Ray. Ray bowed to Buffy, who stood up and smiled.  
  
Hi, Ray. I'm Buffy. Ray and Balinn sat down onto the couch opposite Buffy.  
  
The large man started. What brings you here?  
  
Buffy is the Chosen One from the year 2002.  
  
Buffy gaped at him. Wait, are you saying I'm in the past?  
  
Ray raised an eyebrow at Balinn. You didn't tell her?  
  
Well, not exactly. She's a very difficult person...  
  
You should have told her.  
  
  
  
Ray sighed, exasperated. Buffy, you are in the past, in a way.  
  
In a way?  
  
This demension. Meddaltean. It's a basic replica of Earth in the Middle Ages. It was made specifically for you. Balinn here and I work for the Powers.  
  
What do you mean, it was made specifically for me? Buffy was incredibly confused.  
  
I mean that this demension does not exsist on a normal, day-to-day basis. It was created when the vampire closed the Hellmouth, because the Powers knew that you would try to rescue him. You needed a place to discover yourself. Think of this as a test.  
  
But I didn't bring a pencil. Buffy quipped. The men both rolled their eyes. Balinn started speaking.  
  
Buffy, this is serious. Ray is right, this is a test.  
  
But what for?  
  
You see, when you sacrificed yourself to save your sister, we were all a little surprised. You sacrificed Angel once to save the world, Buffy winced at the memory. And we assumed that you would sacrifice your sister to do the same. But as I said, you surprised us all.  
  
So what does this have to do with Spike?  
  
You are being tested. The one that you love for the safety of the world. The fact that you're here shows that you would give up everything for love. You would continue to protect the world daily just to have the love of your life.  
  
You're right. I would.  
  
Ray smiled. Buffy, if you pass this test, you will be given something fantastic.  
  
But what is the test, exactly?  
  
Simple. Find the key, rescue the vampire, and you will reach your destiny.  
  
Buffy snorted in frustration. They hadn't told her anything.  
  
Balinn stood. Buffy, we should sleep. We will leave in the morning.  
  
But where are we going?! She exclaimed, jumping up.  
  
Ray smiled, stood, and took her hand. You will know, Buffy. Trust yourself, and stick with Balinn here. You'll find your answers.  
  
And with that, he slipped out of the room.  
  
****  
  
Buffy and Balinn made their way back to their room silently. When she entered the room, she stood by the bed and glanced first at her dress, and then at Balinn. He waved his hand and she was wearing a simple white nightgown. Without a word, Buffy crawled into the uncomfortable, small bed, and pulled the blankets over her body.  
  
Balinn put out the candles, drew the shades, and with a small flash, he turned himself back into a cat. Curling himself up in a ball on the old chair, he fell asleep.  
  
Buffy lay awake for a long time after the man had put out the lights. Test? Destiny? What did Ray mean when he said that if she passed, she would be given something fantastic? She rolled onto her side in frustration. Balinn wasn't going to give her answers. She only hoped that Giles and the gang was having better luck getting answers.  
  
****  
  
I'm not having any luck getting answers! Xander slammed the book he was reading shut.  
  
Giles took off his glasses and laid them on the table. He rubbed his temples and closed his book also. Neither am I. Anyone else?  
  
Dawn and Tara shook their heads. Anya paid no attention to them, instead she flipped a page in the bridal magazine she had read a hundred times before. Willow bit her bottom lip and looked up from her laptop.  
  
I think I might have something. I mean, it's not much...  
  
Anything will help at this point, Willow. Giles sighed.  
  
Right. Well, umm, I think Buffy's being tested.  
  
Xander asked.  
  
Willow nodded. If my source is right, then Buffy needs to rescue Spike to reach her destiny.  
  
What is her destiny? Giles cleaned his glasses and put them back on.  
  
I don't know. I could keep checking.  
  
Please do. Our books aren't helping. No one has heard of this demension. I am going to go to the place that Buffy met the First Slayer. An ancient wise man lives near there, and he may be able to help. I'll be gone for a few days.  
  
Anya's eyes lit up at that statement. So I have the shop to myself? Yay! Everyone stared at her. I mean, we will miss you. But the smile never left her face.  
  
Giles went on. Please do not contact Buffy until I return. I would like to speak with her myself.  
  
Um, should we... contact Spike? Tara asked. Dawn smiled and looked at Giles with hope.  
  
If you would like to, you may. Perhaps he knows something. The Watcher glanced at his watch. I'm going to go home and pack, then leave. I will see you in a few days. Goodnight.  
  
As the older man left, the rest of the gang grew quiet. Dawn was the first to break the silence.  
  
So... do you guys want to talk to Spike? I mean, I'll do the talking...  
  
Willow and Tara looked at each other and then Dawn warily. Tara stepped towards her. I dunno, Dawnie. It might be an easy spell, but it's still powerful, and I don't think Buffy would like it if you did...  
  
Dawn set her jaw. Look, I'm not a kid. I can handle it. Please let me talk to him.  
  
After a few moments of silence, the witches agreed. Dawn grinned.  
  
Then let's set up!  
  
******  
  
A/N - Sorry. This would have been longer, but I wanted to get it up today. And hey, Spike comes back in chapter 9! woo hoo! And now I'm off to watch Buffy. I gotta say, I know a lot of people didn't like this past season, but I did. I mean, it was much better than like, seasons 4 and 5 (even though the season 5 finale was great!). I mean, it was funnier and less soap opera-y. Well, it was like a soap opera, but... naked Spike! Ehhh, anywho, I liked this past season. Im going now.


	9. Questions and Answers

_Realizations  
Disclaimer - Dont own em. Just use em for my own evil purposes. *evil laugh* Cept Balinn and Thagiu. Oh, and Ray. They're all mine.  
Chapter 8 summary: Buffy started on her quest, found out that the dimension she's in was created when Spike got sucked into the Hellmouth. Her quest is really a test, where she'll be given a reward of some sort is she passes. Giles went to get info, and the gang is gonna contact Spike. Man alive, just go read it. :p  
_  
  
**** Chapter 9 - Questions and Answers ****  
  
Spike was about to go insane.  
  
For what seemed like days, he hadn't had any contact with... anything. His keepers hadn't appeared, and he hadn't seen Buffy again. He missed her. Seeing her for a few seconds wasn't enough. Especially after she had told him she loved him. Spike sighed. Buffy was in love with him. And he couldn't be near her. Grumbling in frustration, he kicked the wall. He was so bored, that he felt excited when he thought someone was watching him.  
_  
Spike?_  
  
His eyes widened in confusion. He could have sworn he had heard the Nibblet's voice.  
_  
Spike? Can you hear me?_  
  
  
  
_Good, you can hear me._  
  
Uhh, Bit? Where are you?  
_  
Oh, back home. Tara and Willow found this really cool spell where we can see you and I can talk to you and stuff. But all we can see is black. Where are you?_  
  
In a bloody black room, that's where I am. Couldn't tell you anything else.  
  
_I don't have much more time, so listen. Buffy's started this quest to get you out or whatever. Willow thinks that she's being tested, and if she passes, she's gonna reach her destiny._  
  
But to pass, she needs to rescue me. Is that right?  
_  
Right. So we don't know how long it'll take. Giles went to get more answers. Look, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later when we get more info, K?_  
  
Spike smiled. K, Nibblet. Take care of yourself.  
  
_Bye Spike._  
  
The feeling of being watched left him, and he was left alone again. Frowning, he sat against one of the black walls. He missed the Bit as well. It was good to hear her voice. He could hold on to that for a little while waiting on whatever was going to happen.  
  
****  
  
Dawn sucked in a breath of air as the spell ended and she was brought back to reality. She let go of Willow and Tara's hands and sat back in the chair. Tara gave her a concerned look.  
  
You okay, Dawnie?  
  
I'm good. She smiled to reassure the blonde.  
  
So what did our favorite vampire have to say? Xander asked, turning on the lights in the shop.  
  
Nothing, really. I just told him about Buffy, and that we would talk to him when we got more info. You all saw. He's in a pitch black room. That's it.  
  
Anya set her eyes on each of them. May we leave now? I would like to get home and do things to Xander.  
  
Willow mocked horror and covered Dawn's ears, who giggled and rolled her eyes.  
  
We should leave. It's pretty late. You've got school Dawn, and me and Tara have classes, and Xander has work... Willow started picking up the books on the table and putting them back. The others joined in, and when they were done, Xander clapped his hands.  
  
Well, ladies, if you don't mind, I think me and the soon-to-be little missus will be off. See you tomorrow. Anya grinned and winked at the others as Xander took her hand and led her out of the shop.  
  
The remaining girls giggled and followed them out.  
  
****  
  
Buffy awoke the next morning with a stiff back. Groaning, she pulled herself up to a sitting position and glanced around for Balinn. Seeing a black cat dozing on the ratty chair, she smiled. He must have sensed she was awake, because the cat lifted it's head and watched her.  
  
Morning, kitty.  
  
If cats could scowl, this one would have. Within seconds, Balinn had replaced the cat in the chair. He stood, stretching his muscles. Buffy got up as well, gently massaging her stiff back and neck.  
  
Sleep well, princess? Balinn asked, with a smirk eerily like Spike's. The blonde didn't even glare at him. She was wrapped up in her thoughts. She missed Spike. She hadn't even gotten to see him for more than a minute...  
  
  
  
She came back to reality.   
  
Balinn laughed. Spike thoughts, eh? Well, let's get something to eat, and then we can head out to find your key. He started to leave when he heard Buffy clear her throat. Turning around, he saw her standing with her arms crossed, looking at him with raised eyebrows. Oh, right. Waving his hand, Buffy was returned to the outfit she had worn the day before - the pullover white shirt, the pants, and the boots. Only now, the clothes were clean.  
  
Wow, can you come back home with me? This would make getting ready in the mornings so much easier! She smiled. But when can I take a bath? Sweat and dirt do not a happy Buffy make.  
  
Balinn rolled his eyes and waved his hand again. Instantly, Buffy felt clean and refreshed. Her hair was no longer greasy, and she smelled faintly of soap.  
  
I'm serious about the coming home with me thing. She said, laughing. This is great!  
  
Balinn was leaving again. Are you following?  
  
Lead away, O Mighty Guide of Mine. The blonde said with a smile. Even though she missed Spike, being clean had put her in a good mood. Balinn didn't respond. Instead, he sauntered down the hall leaving a happily smiling Buffy to follow him.  
  
****  
  
Giles pulled his car off the dirt road near the spot where Buffy had met with the First Slayer. He idly the events that had happened after that meeting. Dawn, Glory... it all seemed so long ago. Pushing the thought aside, he consulted his map.  
  
Throwing his jacket into his car, he wiped his brow and began walking towards the sunrise.  
  
After an hour or so, he finally reached a small hut-like building, surround with nothing but sand and rocks for miles in any direction. Knocking lightly on the door, he stood back to wait. A few minutes later, the door opened, and a short, wizened man stood in the doorway.   
  
Rupert. I've been expecting you.  
  
The Watcher smiled. Yes, I suppose you have. May I come in? The ancient man stood aside as the Englishman entered the one-room hut.  
  
You may call me Thagiu. I know why you are here. Please sit.  
  
Giles took a seat at one of the tiny, wooden chairs at the matching wooden table and watched the tiny man busy himself with a pot of water. The old man may have been small, but Giles could sense the power about him. Thagiu, I need to know about Buffy.  
  
Thagiu held out a cup. Giles gratefully took it. Yes, I will tell you about the Chosen One. She has a great gift awaiting her.  
  
  
  
Yes. If she finds the key to release the vampire.  
  
But why Spike? What does he have to do with it?  
  
The old man sat across from the Watcher. Everything. Love is a powerful thing. It changes lives. It changes people. It can even change a demon.  
  
And by that you mean Spike. Giles said this as a statement, and not a question.  
  
Thagiu nodded. The vampire has changed, you know.  
  
Giles knew. None of them had wanted to admit it, but they had all known. Only Dawn and Tara had been willing to accept it. Dawn, because she had always accepted the vampire, and Tara, because she knew that he was in love with Buffy. And Buffy loved him.  
  
Yes, I know.  
  
He will be there for her always.  
  
Giles couldn't help but be confused. Always? The way that Thagiu had said it... he shook his head. Reading too much into it, surely.  
  
This test. Will she be harmed?  
  
The old man shrugged. If she is, her injuries will disappear once she returns.   
  
Giles nodded, relieved. What exactly is the test?  
  
She has to find each part of the key.  
  
Giles was growing impatient. This man was not giving him as many answers as he had hoped.  
  
Thagiu smiled. I know that you would like to know more.  
  
Yes, I would.  
  
There are three parts to the key. Each lies in a different part of the dimension she is in. And each part is being guarded - by what I do not know.  
  
Well, at least Giles would have something to tell Buffy.  
  
Now, you would know why she is being tested.  
  
Giles smiled faintly. The thought had crossed my mind, yes.  
  
Buffy wasn't supposed to die a second time. Her sister was. But your Slayer loved the girl. She loved all of you.  
  
And love is a powerful thing. Giles said quietly.  
  
Yes. She died because she loved you. More than any Slayer in history, she has been willing to sacrifice herself to save those that she loves.  
  
Giles was not surprised by this information. Buffy was one of the only Slayers in history with the family and friends that she possessed. That she would die to save them didn't shock him.  
  
The ancient man continued. The Powers arranged it so that Spike would be the one to close the Hellmouth. It could have been any of you - she loves you all. But it had to be someone that was in love with her. And Spike truly is in love with her.  
  
I confess, I still do not understand.  
  
The last part to your prophecy? The part the witch found? It wasn't written until the moment Spike jumped to save Dawn.  
  
But how did the book appear?...  
  
The older man winked. Just a little something from the Powers. The prophecy is true. If Spike stays in that dimension, this Hellmouth will be closed. For good. Buffy will lose her Slayer strength and become a normal girl. What she has wanted for so long.  
  
That part wasn't mentioned.  
  
Do you think it would have changed her decision to rescue the vampire?  
  
Giles considered this carefully. He responded after a few long minutes.  
  
Then it doesn't matter.  
  
Giles sighed. No, he supposed. It didn't. And it was too late in any case.  
  
So if Buffy doesn't rescue him, everything will change.  
  
Yes. Now, if Buffy does rescue him... many things will still change.  
  
Giles was confused once more. What do you mean?  
  
Thagiu smiled knowingly, a twinkle in his tired eyes. That, I cannot tell you.  
  
Giles returned the smile. You cannot blame a man for trying.  
  
No. I think not. The ancient man rose and extended his hand. Giles stood and took it, shaking it gently.  
  
Thank you for all your help.  
  
You are welcome, Rupert. The man opened the door, and Giles stepped out of it, into the mid-morning sun.  
  
Giles smiled slightly and nodded. Then, he turned and walked back towards the direction of his car.  
  
*Everything will change. And not for worse.* Thagiu thought, smiling at the Watcher's retreating back. The ancient man closed the door and returned to his tea.  
  
****  
  
After a hearty breakfast in the main room of the inn, Balinn sat back in his chair and watched as Buffy continued to eat.  
  
You know, for such a small girl, you sure can eat.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. Well, considering you didn't feed me yesterday, and I don't know if I'll eat today...  
  
Balinn had forgotten. He wasn't exactly human, and didn't need to eat as often as she did. Don't worry, we'll eat today. So, do you want to stop so we can get on the road?  
  
Buffy finished the toasted bread she was eating. Hopping up, she smiled at her companion. Let's go find this key, shall we?  
  
Balinn grinned at her enthusiasm and followed her to the front door. Stopping at the counter, he shook the hand of Ray, who smiled at the blonde girl watching them.  
  
Take care of her.  
  
Will do, Ray. The large man broke the handshake and gestured to the Slayer who was impatiently tapping her foot.  
  
You'd better go.  
  
Balinn sighed. Yeah. The princess calls. Bye Ray. He said, following Buffy out the front door.  
  
Ray just laughed and went back to the books.  
  
****  
  
A/N - Yep. Seems I do my writing better late at night. Sorry bout that. hehe. Anywho, reviews make me want to write more... muahahaha, bribes. Actually, I would write it anyways, but reviews are nice. :) Thanks for all the great ones!  



	10. One Full Day

_Realizations  
Last Chapter - Buffy's starting the quest and Giles found out tons of stuff. If you didn't read it... well, you probably wont be too lost, but still... lol.  
  
Disclaimer - Dont own em, but Im sending bribes to Joss to try and make Spike all mine. (Balinn is mine though. dont take him. unless you ask nicely.)  
  
Distribution - Please do take this story. But tell me first. Oh, and give me the link. :)  
_  
  
**** Chapter 10 - One Full Day ****  
  
Buffy left The Haven with Balinn in tow around mid-morning. For a fleeting moment, she wished she had a watch. Staring up at the gray, cloudy sky, she couldn't help but wonder something.  
  
Where should we go?  
  
Balinn tilted his head towards her. Remember when we were outside the castle?  
  
She stared at him. So, what, I just pick a direction?  
  
Pretty much. You're a lot smarter than you look, you know that?  
  
Buffy scowled. Okay, so if we continue down this road, we'll get to...  
  
The ocean.  
  
Right. And if we go back the way we came last night?  
  
The castle.  
  
There really isn't much here, is there.  
  
Like we said last night, this dimension was created just for your test.  
  
Okay. So, I guess we're going to the ocean, huh? Buffy started down the road. This better not take all day... She muttered.  
  
Balinn followed her, shaking his head. You know Princess, this will take as long as you make it take.  
  
She stopped and turned to look at him. What's that supposed to mean? And why do you keep calling me that?  
  
Well, I have a feeling you think you're better than this. Heaven forbid you walk somewhere, sleep on the floor, and get a little dirty...  
  
Buffy growled in warning.  
  
And as for your other question. The more you complain about it, the longer it will take. Now, if you want to get this over with, get a move on! And he shooed her off.  
  
Buffy sighed, shaking her head.  
  
The pair walked in silence for a long time.  
  
****  
  
Giles reached his car just before noon. It had taken longer to walk back than he had hoped, because he had managed to get himself lost. It wasn't his fault, really. After all, this was the desert, and everything looks the same...  
  
He was exhausted, mainly from driving all night and not sleeping for 24 hours. His original plan had been to wait until morning to leave, but his need for answers had been too great. Instead, he had gotten in his car shortly after leaving the Magic Box, and driven straight until morning.  
  
Getting into his car and starting it, he decided to stop at the nearest motel and get some sleep. At least he would be home sooner than he thought. If he was lucky, he could be back home by this evening, and head over to the store first thing in the morning.  
  
As he drove, he thought over what the old man had told him. He couldn't imagine what gift Buffy had awaiting her. And Spike had everything to do with this? Giles shook his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
What is her destiny? He asked aloud.  
  
Turning on the radio, he tried to drown out his thoughts. But in the middle of the desert, reception wasn't very good, and all he found was static. He flipped off the radio, and went back to thinking.  
  
At about 12:30, he pulled his car into the parking lot of a cheap motel. After getting a room, and unlocking the door - with a some difficulty, as the lock was cheap - he threw himself on the bed, falling instantly to sleep.  
  
***  
Willow arrived at the Magic Box shortly after one.  
  
Welcome to the Magic Box! Please spend your money! A female voice came from behind the counter.  
  
Just me, Anya. Willow answered, giggling.  
  
Anya stood up, heaving several large books on the counter.  
  
You want some help?  
  
No thank you, I've got it. These are new. I ordered them, because they might tell us about Buffy.  
  
Great! I'll get started on them. Willow picked up the books and moved them to the round table nearby. Sitting herself down and opening one, she wondered aloud.  
  
I wonder if Giles has talked to that man yet.  
  
He called me and Xander extremely early this morning. It was very rude.  
  
Willow looked at her expectantly.  
  
Oh, yes. He said he was about an hour or two from seeing him. He left last nite, you see. After he left here. And he would probably be home later tonight.  
  
Good, so he's probably getting all kinds of info as we speak. Willow smiled.  
  
***  
  
Giles woke up and glanced at the clock. 1:22. Grunting, he rolled over and dozed off again.  
  
***  
  
  
  
She ignored Balinn. How dare he make fun of her! She snorted.  
  
Buffy, you can't just ignore me. Look, I'm sorry about the Princess thing, okay? But it's not like you've been nice, either. He sighed. If we're gonna get this done, you have to work with me.  
  
The blonde stopped walking. Work with you? You're supposed to be my guide, and so far, all you've done is tell me to pick a direction!  
  
Balinn shrugged. That's guiding. What would you have done if I hadn't been here?  
  
Buffy furrowed her brow. I... I don't know...  
  
You probably would still be sitting outside the castle, waiting for your boyfriend.  
  
She considered this, and conceded. Okay, you might be right.  
  
I am right. Now, are you gonna play nice? No more ignoring me? He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, giving her puppy dog eyes... ironic, since his eyes were extremely cat-like.  
  
I'm sorry. No more ignoring. Buffy smiled.  
  
Fabulous! Okay, now I'll tell you more about this key.  
  
But I thought you didn't know anything...  
  
Well, you weren't being a good sport. Now, do you want to know?  
  
She sat down.   
  
Right then. Anywho, this key is in three parts, each in a different part of the dimension. You have chosen the right way to the first piece.  
  
No thanks to you. She mumbled under her breath.  
  
Luckily, her guide didn't hear her. It lies in the ocean.  
  
IN the ocean? Not around it?  
  
IN the ocean.  
  
So... how am I supposed to get it.  
  
That I can't tell you.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. Can't? Or won't? She asked, playfully.  
  
Well, I'm not allowed. Balinn responded, grinning.  
  
Letting out a long sigh, Buffy stood up. Okay, then. Off to meet certain peril under the sea. Balinn groaned.  
  
You probably won't meet certain peril. Maybe just a little bit of peril. He smiled.  
  
No, it's too perilous! Buffy was giggling. You've seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail! She sounded surprised.  
  
Only one of the best movies ever! He responded, laughing with her. Don't sound so shocked! Just because I'm not from your world, doesn't mean I don't watch your movies.  
  
I'm just a little surprised, that's all. She said, shrugging. Balinn rolled his eyes at her. So how long have we been walking? I'm kinda hungry.  
  
After that breakfast? We've only been walking about four hours! Balinn exclaimed. Buffy just smiled sweetly at him. Shaking his head, he concentrated and waved his hand. On the ground by Buffy's feet lay a blanket and an assortment of food.  
  
Buffy squealed in delight, settling herself on the blanket and grabbing a hunk of bread. Balinn sat across from her, basking in the early-afternoon sun.  
  
She said, between bites. Tell me about yourself.  
  
What do you want to know? He asked, opening his eyes to look at the blonde.  
  
Well... I mean, like, how old are you? Where do you live? What do you do? You know stuff about me, I think it's only fair if I know stuff about you. She answered, taking a bite out of a bright, red apple.  
  
Okay... umm, I'm about 251 years old. The tall man grinned as her eyes widened. Oh, come on. Wasn't Angel about that old?  
  
How'd you know about Angel?  
  
It was part of the training' I had to go through to be your guide.  
  
You had to learn about me? I'd say that was cool, but... it's a little creepy. What else do you know?  
  
I thought you wanted to know about me? He smirked.  
  
Buffy grinned sheepishly. Okay, back to you. I already know all about me, anyways.  
  
Balinn lay back on the blanket and stared up at the sky. It had cleared up quite a bit since they had started walking, and now was clear blue with white, fluffy clouds dotting it.  
  
Let's see. I live wherever I need to live. I guide a lot of people, you know. Sometimes I'm in one dimension, sometimes another. I've been to your world once or twice, but it's too modern for my liking.  
  
I thought you said you had a family?  
  
He shrugged. I do. But with my people... We aren't like you. We don't spend most of our lives in touch with each other.  
  
Buffy frowned. What about friends? Don't you have any?  
  
No. Never in one place long enough to make any.  
  
The blonde was quiet for a moment. It sounds pretty lonely.  
  
It's not, really. I may not have a set of friends or family like you do, but I'm never alone.  
  
That's good, I guess.  
  
He smiled, sitting up. Works for me. You done yet? Buffy nodded, wiping a crumb from her cheek. Fantastic! Let's get going then.  
  
The pair stood up, and Balinn cleared away the food and blanket with his magic. After stretching her legs, Buffy took a deep breath. Ready. Let's go. They started off on the path to the sea once again.  
  
***  
  
Giles awoke again around two-forty. Groaning, he pulled himself up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He trudged to the tiny bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He was hoping to be back in Sunnydale by this evening, but at this rate, he would be lucky to make it to his car without falling asleep.  
  
He finally checked out, after an odd look from the man behind the counter for his three hour stay. Starting his car, he began the long drive back home.  
  
***  
  
By seven, five members of the Scooby Gang had made it to the shop. They were all searching the books that Anya had gotten earlier when a very tired Giles stumbled into the store. He had been thinking the entire way home, and he thought he had a clue to what Buffy might do to get each part of the key.  
  
Willow exclaimed, jumping up. We thought you'd be gone until at least tomorrow!  
  
Yes, well, I would like to get in touch with Buffy.  
  
The gang put down what they were doing and watched the older man intently.  
  
Is something wrong? The redhead asked.  
  
Uh, no. I would just like to warn her before something happens.  
  
The witch was concerned. Okay, um, me and Tara will set up. You should sit down. You want some coffee?...  
  
Yes, please. I didn't sleep last night...  
  
And you woke Xander and I very early. Anya chimed in.  
  
Xander whispered. Right Giles, I'll go get your coffee. Anyone else?  
  
Everyone shook their heads no. Coffee only then. Don't start without me. The carpenter left.  
  
Willow asked.  
  
The blonde responded. They set up the crystal and waited for Xander to return, which he did ten minutes later.  
  
Sorry it took so long. There was this crazy old woman in front of me. I think she may have been a little less than human. But anyways. He told them, handing a small cup to Giles, who took a long sip.  
  
Are you ready? Tara asked him.  
  
I am.  
  
She and Willow sat across from each other, creating a triangle around the table with Giles. The three holding hands around the crystal, the witches started chanting and the gang was soon rewarded with a picture of Buffy outside, walking along a dirt path with the guide they had seen before.  
  
***  
  
Buffy felt that familiar feeling of being watched, and knew that Giles was about to speak to her. She stopped, gesturing to Balinn to be quiet.  
  
_Buffy?_  
  
Hey Giles, what's new in Sunnydale?  
  
He chuckled. _Nothing much, Buffy. I only wanted to give you some of the information that I came across._  
  
  
  
_There are three parts to the key. Each is hidden in a different part of the dimension you are in, and each is being guarded by something. Now, the man I talked to wouldn't tell me about the guard, but the prophecy stated that one of strength and wit would be able to release Spike. That leads me to believe that you may have to fight something or solve a puzzle._  
  
Thanks for the warning. Balinn here won't tell me anything.  
  
The shape-shifter glared at her, and she giggled.  
  
_Take care, Buffy. Do you still have the stone Willow gave you?_  
  
The stone. Uh oh, they had been in her clothes... she gave a panicked look to Balinn.  
  
Don't worry, Buffy. I have them.  
  
She sighed in relief. Yeah, I got it, Giles. Why?  
  
_If you need it..._  
  
She nodded.   
  
_Be careful.  
_  
I will.  
  
***  
  
Giles ended the spell with Buffy.  
  
So that's what you got from that man?  
  
No, actually, I got more than that. He proceeded to tell the group everything he had learned from the ancient man.  
  
It was after eight when he finished, and everyone was pondering what had been said.  
  
So, if she rescues him or not, things are going to change? Dawn asked, confused.  
  
Yes, that is what I gathered.  
  
Huh. Wonder what that means.  
  
No one had an answer for that.  
  
***  
  
Night was falling as Buffy and Balinn reached the end of the road. Really, it was the edge of a cliff, but it was where the road ended. They looked out into the empty ocean, the sunset on their left casting shadows from the rocks on the beach below.  
  
So, how do we get down? Buffy asked.  
  
We don't. Not tonight. It might be dangerous, and I really don't fancy losing you before you even get to start. Won't look good on my resume. No, we will camp up here tonight.  
  
Balinn waved his hand and a fire appeared on the ground between them. He turned himself into the cat and curled up on the ground.  
  
Wait, what about me? Don't I get a pillow, or blanket or something? Buffy asked. The cat didn't answer. Glaring at the furry animal, she lay down on the other side of the fire and after a long time, fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
A/N - woo, that was a long chapter. anywho, buffy finally gets to her first test next chapter. yay! man, this is gonna be a really long story. sorry bout that :p. but i like writing it! speaking of stories, maybe its cause im new to the fanfic scene, but what the heck does WIP stand for? just curious. okay, now its off to find food.


	11. The First Test

_Realizations  
Disclaimer - Don't own the Buffy characters. Joss does. But everything else is from the mind of me.  
  
Chapter ten recap: Buffy and Balinn bond on the way to the ocean for the first part of the key. Giles talked to Buffy. Slayer and Guide reached the cliff overhanging the ocean. And that's about it.  
  
_**** Chapter 11 - The First Test ****  
  
Something wet fell onto her face.  
  
Buffy cracked open an eye, confused as to why it was raining in her bedroom. Then she remembered she was outside.  
  
She opened both eyes and stared at the sky. The clouds were so dark that it was hard to tell it was morning. A light drizzle fell about her, and she sat up, looking for Balinn. The blonde saw him sitting on the edge of the cliff, feet hanging over the edge, looking out into the ocean.  
  
She walked over and sat next to him, and the pair watched in silence as waves crashed angrily onto the large rocks on the beach below. Buffy looked over at the man next to her.  
  
So what's on today's agenda? She asked.  
  
Balinn didn't answer for a few minutes. Today you take the first test.  
  
She nodded. So what is it?  
  
I can't tell you. But you should probably get going before it starts to pour.  
  
Buffy carefully looked over the edge of the sheer rock face. I would... if I knew how to get down.  
  
There's a little stone staircase just over there. Her guide answered, pointing at a point to his left.  
  
I should go then, huh? She stood up, stretching her muscles. Sleeping on the ground and in a rock-hard bed was not doing anything for her strength...  
  
He only nodded.  
  
Aren't you coming with me?  
  
He looked up at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes and quietly answered. Your body is being tested. That's all I can say. You need to go alone. I'll be waiting up here when you're done. Buffy pouted and started to walk away.  
  
He called. She turned her head, and Balinn walked around to face her. He grabbed her hand and pushed something in it.  
  
What's this? She asked, opening her palm. In it was a small, blue gemstone and a piece of paper. Willow's thing?  
  
Balinn raised his eyebrows. Just in case.  
  
Buffy nodded and put both objects into her tunic pocket.  
  
Well, then wish me luck. She turned and walked a few yards to the left of where her guide was sitting and noticed that part of the cliff jutted out a little further than the rest. Leaning over, she saw the steps and started down them, giving a small smile to Balinn before she disappeared from view.  
  
Good luck, Buffy. Balinn whispered.  
  
***  
  
The stairs ran parallel to the edge of the cliff, making their way down in a straight line. But they were narrow, and Buffy had to grip the wall as she walked. By the time she reached the bottom, she estimated that she was about a hundred feet below where she had started.  
  
She looked around the empty beach. It was more rocky than sandy, and the large rocks right by the water created a teeth-like appearance. Coupled with the dark sky and furious waves, the beach looked almost... menacing?  
  
She had no idea what she was supposed to do. Balinn had said the key was in the ocean. Not by it, but in it. And Giles had said that something was guarding it, and if Balinn's hint meant anything, she would have to fight something. She really didn't want to think about what it was.  
  
She started looking for a boat, or anything to help her, when she came upon a small, wooden sign stuck in the soggy ground.  
  
She read aloud. Wait? That's it? She circled the sign, looking for more writing, but found nothing. Grumbling, she sat down on a low rock. *Wait. That's all I've done since I got to this stupid dimension.* She threw her head up. Hurry up already!  
  
As if on cue, the sea calmed. Buffy stood up, a little wary. She saw flashes of lightning on the horizon, and had a feeling this was the calm before the storm.  
  
She saw something moving. At first, she thought it was a trick of her mind, but it kept coming closer. Horns appeared and soon a demon was shaking water off it's back and eyeing Buffy.  
  
With six eyes.  
  
*Three heads? Why does it have three heads?!* She panicked. It reminded her of a dragon. The thing was at least twenty feet tall, covered in dark purple-blue scales. The necks leading up to the three heads were at least ten feet each, and each head had wicked looking horns attached. Four powerful legs extended from it's torso, each foot ending in four or five inch black claws. It's tail was as long as the neck, and was tipped with six black spikes.  
  
So. I guess I gotta fight you, huh? The dragon-thing didn't answer, choosing to lick all of it's lips instead.  
  
Then she realized she had no weapon, except for a tiny dagger strapped to her waist. Her eyes widened in fear as the monster started towards her, giving off a sound that was a mixture of a scream and a roar.  
  
***  
  
Balinn closed his eyes. He had hated not telling her what was waiting, but he had been forbidden to say anything. Technically, he wasn't even supposed to give her the stone. But he couldn't leave her with no way out. Of course, if she used it, her chance of getting the vampire back would be gone. Maybe he should have told her that.  
  
He opened his eyes and watched the hydra back Buffy against a large rock.  
  
***  
  
*What to do what to do what to do...* The thought kept repeating in her head as she whipped her head in every direction trying to find something to help her. She was up against one of the huge rocks on the edge of the beach, the monster getting dangerously close. She braced herself for pain, but it never came. She cracked open an eye. It was watching her. Sitting not fifteen feet away and watching her.  
  
This confused Buffy. What was it doing? Waiting for her to make a move? Well, then it could just wait all day. She didn't mind.  
  
But the thing had other plans. Slowly, it got up and stalked towards her, black claws making scraping noises on the rocky beach. Buffy sighed. Well, she always knew she would go out fighting sometime. Okay, the first time she died was drowning, the second was jumping into a portal, but now she got to hopefully take something out with her. She bent down, never taking her eyes of the monster before her.  
  
She picked up a rock, and with blinding speed, hurled it at one of the heads. It hit an eye in the center head with a sickening sound, and the beast reared back and roared, furious.  
  
*Maybe I should keep doing that. Blinding it or something. Then run away...*  
  
She picked up another rock, this one jagged and sharp. She yelled. The monster stopped fussing over it's ruined eye and reached out to hit her, slamming her into the cliff with the force of the blow.  
  
Dazed, Buffy picked herself up. *Okay, don't try to get it's attention anymore.* She threw the rock in her hand, this one embedding itself in the shoulder of the scaly monster. It roared in pain again.  
  
*Dragons... how to kill dragons... they don't exist, right? But how'd they kill them in the books? Soft spot of flesh right around the heart, right? Stab it's heart. Stab it's heart...*  
  
*Kinda wished I had a sword.* Buffy thought idly, remembering the dagger. Pulling it out, she waited for the demon to make it's move.  
  
A bolt of lightning hit the water nearby and the waves picked up again, crashing into the rocks. Thunder boomed loudly, and the wind buffeted around her, howling in rage.  
  
The monster leapt at her, amazingly fast for something so large, and Buffy had a hard time keeping her eyes on all three heads as they tried to bite her from all directions. She dodged every way she could, waving the dagger frantically, hoping to slice anything. She got one good, long slit opened up in the throat of one of the heads, but another head rammed into her, flinging her up against the cliff wall again.  
  
The rain started pouring down, drenching her almost instantly.  
  
Before the Slayer could recover, the thing was on her. It pinned her against the wall with one of it's clawed feet. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. It was cutting off her air as she tried to push it away with her free hand while maneuvering the dagger in the other. Not an easy task, considering the arm was pinned to her side. With careful consideration to her own limbs, she flicked her wrist, slicing off one large finger with the sharp metal.  
  
More lightning flashed, momentarily blinding her. The monster released her, and she fell to the ground, panting for breath. Picking up the dagger, she launched herself onto the back of the dragon-thing before it had a chance to think. She stabbed it repeatedly in the back, but the thick scales prevented her from doing much damage. It managed to reach around, and threw her to the ground. When she hit, her only weapon flew out of her hand and landed ten feet out of her reach.  
  
Buffy scrambled for the dagger as the monster descended upon her. But the rocky ground was slippery, and the rain was still falling hard, and she was unable to grip the surface. She was still a foot or two away when a large foot pinned her to the ground.  
  
Three heads grinned at her wickedly, and Buffy put all her energy into reaching for the weapon. But it was too far, and the monster was too close.  
  
She grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as she could. The monster faltered, letting her get a foot closer to her target before it pinned her again. The tips of her fingers brushed the handle of the blade, and when the enraged demon screamed and bent down to kill her, she used all her strength to slam the small weapon directly into it's heart.  
  
Green blood poured from the wound. It let go of her immediately, letting out an unearthly scream. Buffy covered her ears and watched as the dragon stumbled and fell, finally silent.  
  
Buffy stood up slowly, warily watching the three-headed monster in case it was still alive. Wiping water from her face, she took slow steps towards it, careful not to make any noise. But before she could reach it, a green light began to emanate from it. In a blinding flash, the monster had vanished. In it's place was something shiny.  
  
She moved her wet hair out of her eyes. Glancing around the beach, she reached down to pick it up. It was a pie-shaped, heavy piece of metal, and she knew without question that this was the key. *Probably silver or something.* She thought, fingering it. A design was embedded into the metal. Studying it closely, she saw that it was a small person, a girl. Holding a dagger. The rounded edge had several notches in it, as if it fit into something. Gripping it, she made her way back to the stairs she had come down.  
  
***  
  
Balinn let out the breath he had been holding the entire fight. Relief flooded through him. She had gotten the first part of the key. Standing up, he waited for Buffy to get to the top.  
  
***  
  
The wind and rain made it hard to climb the stairs. It took what seemed like hours, until she finally reached the top and stumbled onto the ground. She sat down, shaking, and tried to get ahold of herself. When Balinn sat next to her, she gave him a weak smile.  
  
Yay me.  
  
He laughed lightly. He repeated. We should get out of this mess and dry off. Buffy nodded, gripping Balinn's hand as he helped her stand up. She winced as she started to feel the beating she had received.  
  
Balinn waved his hand and a white tent appeared. Helping Buffy inside, he waved his hand again and the pair were dry. The wind continued to howl outside, but at least they were warm and dry. That was something.  
  
Buffy winced. Did you know?  
  
Balinn suddenly found his feet interesting.  
  
Thought so. What was it?  
  
A Hydra.  
  
*Hydra.* She thought. *Why does that sound...* Hydra? Wasn't that a mythical creature?  
  
He affirmed. Not really a myth. Just extinct in your world. And at least the one you fought only had the three heads. Most have nine... He smiled.  
  
She grinned, feeling a little better now that she wasn't so wet. Good thing, huh. So when you said IN the ocean...  
  
I meant it.  
  
I just didn't think that's what you meant.  
  
Balinn shrugged. What can I say? I like being difficult.  
  
Buffy shoved him lightly, but instantly regretted it as pain shot up her arm.  
  
You hurt? Balinn asked, concern showing in his eyes.  
  
No, I didn't get hurt at all when I was thrown into the cliff, thanks. She answered sarcastically.  
  
And what did we say about sarcasm, young lady? The man chided, shaking his finger at her.  
  
Buffy stuck her tongue out at him, the only part of her that wasn't sore. You never said I couldn't be sarcastic.  
  
He thought about it. Yup. She was right. Okay, fine. You're right. But that doesn't mean I like it.  
  
The blonde smiled. So now what? I passed the first test. She turned to face him and whimpered. Okay, can't you do something about this? Make a Motrin or something with the hand waving? He shook his head. And I thought you were useful.  
  
Sorry Princess. You gotta deal with this.  
  
  
  
Balinn grew serious. So why didn't you think of the stone?  
  
*The stone? What...? Ohhhhh...* Balinn watched confusion play over her face. Ya know, I completely forgot about it.  
  
The man smiled. Good. I didn't tell you everything. If you use it, you forfeit your chance of getting Spike back.  
  
That would have been good to know. The blonde grumbled. So answer my question. What now?  
  
Now we go back to the castle.  
  
Buffy groaned. That's two days from here!  
  
Balinn smiled and raised an eyebrow. Not now. He grabbed her hand with one of his and waved the other.  
  
***  
  
Buffy felt the strange sensation of flying. At first it was exhilarating, but with the injuries she had, it started to hurt. But just when she thought she would faint, the flying stopped. She looked around and almost did faint when she found herself outside the gate of the black stone castle.  
  
You could have done that all along?! She punched Balinn in the arm.  
  
He scowled. She may not be at full strength, but that Slayer still packed some pain. No, I couldn't have done it all along. I can only do it after you've passed each test, and only to bring you back here. With that said, ouch! He rubbed his arm.  
  
Buffy sighed. Sorry. It's just been a long day. At least it isn't raining here. She looked up into the cloudless blue sky. I wonder what time it is? She wondered aloud.  
  
About one.  
  
She looked up at the castle. So now what do I do?  
  
Go up to the front doors. You'll know.  
  
Right. Here I go. Buffy squared her shoulders and ignored the aching pain in her muscles. She entered the gate, and walked resolutely up to the front doors. Looking them over, she tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge. She pushed. She shoved. But she couldn't open the door. She took out the key and tried to find a place to use it, but didn't see one.  
  
She had exhausted all of her options. All but one. *Oh, whatever. Can't hurt.*  
  
Feeling stupid, she knocked.  
  
***  
  
Spike was singing to himself. Loudly.  
  
So I sat down for a while... yeeeah... Forcing a smile... In a state of self deniiiiiaaaal...  
  
He barely noticed when the mist started to form above him.  
  
_William_  
  
Spike jumped in surprise.  
  
Don't do that do a bloke! He yelled. He panted.  
  
_The Chosen One has completed  
Completed  
Her first task  
  
It is time for you to join her_  
  
*Join? What do you mean?*  
_  
Join her_  
  
Spike felt a rush of wind and found himself staring at a surprised Buffy.  
  
****  
  
A/N - I know, I know. Took longer than I thought. Just haven't had the time to write this weekend, what with lots of work and all! Ill probably put the next chapter up tomorrow evening. Review please! Pretty please? Ill... make Spike take his shirt off if you do... yeah. :p


	12. Into The Woods Again

_Realizations  
Disclaimer - Don't own the Buffy people. Except in my mind, where I keep Spike locked up. he he he...  
  
Chapter eleven recap: Buffy passed the first test, the test of her body. She defeated a three headed hydra and got the first part of the key. Balinn took her back to the castle where Spike was. He was sitting in his room, singing away, when the mist told him to join Buffy...  
  
A/N - By the way, the song Spike was singing is Pity For A Dime by Creed. lol, sorry, it was just in my head as I wrote.  
  
  
_**** Chapter 12 - Into the Woods... Again ****  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped open in shock when Spike appeared out of thin air right in front of her. His jaw did the same, but was soon replaced by a grin.  
  
She whispered, reaching out to touch him.  
  
He paused and looked around him... and up into the cloudless, sunny sky. Buffy! I'm gonna fry! The bloody sun! He flattened himself up against the shade of the castle wall, but there wasn't enough, and part of him was still in the sun.  
  
The vampire spoke after a few panicked minutes. Why am I not on fire?  
  
Buffy looked to Balinn for an explanation.  
  
Different dimension, different rules. You can't really expect him to travel with us if he's a pile of dust, can you?  
  
Buffy's face lit up and Spike relaxed off the wall. He grabbed Buffy around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
I've missed you, luv. He told her after a few minutes of good old-fashioned making out.  
  
Buffy giggled. I've missed you too, Spike.  
  
And you love me.  
  
And I love you.  
  
They started kissing again, and Balinn rolled his eyes. After a few minutes, he started to get a little uncomfortable, watching those two kiss like nobody was around. He cleared his throat. No response. He did it again, louder this time. Still no response.  
  
  
  
The couple looked up, as if surprised to remember he was there.  
  
Look, you two will have plenty of time for that later. But now, we should really be on our way.  
  
Spike watched him, and turned to Buffy. Who is he?  
  
She broke out of her boyfriend's grasp and gestured to her guide. Spike, this is Balinn. He's kinda my guide. Ooh, and he can turn into stuff. Balinn, this is Spike. But you know that already.  
  
Spike nodded in acknowledgment to the other man, and Balinn did the same to Spike.  
  
So Balinn, where we going? Buffy asked.  
  
He pointed to the path leading away from the castle and into the woods. The woods, of course.  
  
Of course. Buffy smiled, taking Spike's hand and interlocking her fingers with his. Spike smiled at the contact. He'd been waiting forever to have her feel this way about him, and now that she did, he couldn't stop his face from curling into a genuine smile instead of his trademark smirk. *If the Scoobies could see me now...* He thought to himself.  
  
Balinn watched as the lovers shared a smiled. Shaking his head and sighing, he turned to the path.  
  
Hey, wait a minute... Buffy started. I thought you said I'd get a clue to where the next one was.  
  
You did. I told you, it's in the woods.  
  
Buffy and Spike each raised an eyebrow. They had almost identical expressions on their faces, and it was all Balinn could do to not start laughing. Instead, he bit his lip and smirked.  
  
That's not really a clue.  
  
Oh come on, last time the key was at the end of the path. Do you honestly think this will be any different?  
  
What'd we say about sarcasm, Kitty? She said, laughing.  
  
We didn't, remember Princess? He grinned.  
  
Spike watched the banter flow between the two, and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the taller, dark-haired man. A low growl escaped his throat before he even realized it. Buffy faced him, giggling.  
  
You okay?  
  
Fine, pet. Well, if you two are done, I'd like to start taking a walk in the sun.  
  
Buffy giggled and squeezed his hand, planting a kiss on his cheek. The two closed the distance between them and Balinn, and together, the three crossed the clearing and entered the woods.  
  
***  
  
Should we try to talk to her?  
  
No, Willow. I think it would be best if we wait. We do not know if she is in the middle of the first test or not. If she is, I do not want to disrupt her concentration. Giles answered.  
  
The Scoobies were all gathered in the Magic Box, except for Dawn, who was still in school. Willow and Tara were finished with classes for the day, and Xander had gotten away from the site early. Anya, as usual, was behind the counter. Giles was at the round table, looking through books.  
  
But then how are we ever gonna know when she's done? I mean, what if we wait, and then she's in the middle of it? Or what if she's already done and we're just waiting for nothing? She was quiet for a minute. What about Spike? Maybe he knows something?  
  
Tara nodded in agreement. He might. She started setting up the crystal.  
  
Giles looked up at the redhead and removed his glasses. Yes, perhaps. I suppose I'll be the one to talk to him since Dawn is not here?  
  
Willow nodded. Unless Xander wants to volunteer. She said loudly. Xander's head snapped up from the magazine on the counter in front of him.  
  
What about me?  
  
Nothing. Me and Tara are gonna do the spell so Giles can talk to Spike. You two want to watch?  
  
Xander shrugged and put down the magazine, walking to the table. Anya hit the lights and stood by his side. Tara, Willow and Giles all sat at the table, forming a triangle and holding hands. The witches started chanting.  
  
They all watched the image appear in front of them, and were all surprised to see Spike walking in sunlight. With Buffy holding his hand.  
  
***  
  
Spike had a weird feeling about him. It was almost as if someone was looking at him...  
  
  
  
_No Spike._  
  
  
  
Giles nearly laughed at the confusion on the vampire's face. _Yes. You're outside?_  
  
Spike couldn't help grinning. I am. Buffy here passed her test and got me out. But now we're on our way to the next part of the key.  
_  
If you don't mind, what did she have to do?  
_  
Beat a hydra. You should really talk to here. I wasn't there.  
_  
I will, Spike. Thank you._  
  
***  
  
Giles blocked communication with Spike and turned to the witches. Is there a way to talk to Buffy?  
  
Willow and Tara looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
We can... say the spell again, but with Buffy's name. But I don't know how long the crystal will last. Tara answered.  
  
Well, let's try.  
  
The witches chanted again.  
  
***  
  
Was that Giles?  
  
Yes, pet. I'm sure your mind will be invaded by him in a few minutes. Spike smiled at her.  
  
I'm sure. And speaking of... The blond held up her hand to silence her boyfriend.  
_  
Buffy?_  
  
Yup, Giles.  
  
_How are you?_  
  
A little sore. Spike tell you about the three-headed hydra?  
_  
Yes._  
  
Yeah, well he threw me around for a while. But I killed it and got the key, so, yay!  
  
Giles smiled warmly, though she didn't see it. _Very good, Buffy. Now, Spike is in the sunlight?_  
  
Yeah. Different dimension, different rules. That's what Balinn said.  
  
_Your guide._  
  
  
  
_And now?_  
  
On to the second part. It's in the forest here. Any luck finding out what's guarding it?  
_  
I'm sorry, Buffy. But we are working on it._  
  
Thanks. I miss you guys.  
  
_We miss you as well, Buffy. Be careful._  
  
Will do. Bye.  
  
_Goodbye._  
  
***  
  
Giles broke communication with his Slayer. He did miss her.  
  
So? What news of the Buffster? Xander asked as Anya flipped back on the lights.  
  
Uh, well, she did indeed pass the first test. Spike is in sunlight, due to the fact it is another dimension. And they are now on their way to the next test, which Buffy said is in the woods. She also said she is hurt from her fight with the hydra to get the key.  
  
Wow, a hydra? Those are myths! I mean... Willow stopped when everyone looked at her. Umm, I mean, Buffy passed. That's great! She smiled sheepishly.  
  
Yes. Though I do suggest that we try to find out what her next obstacle will be. If she's hurt...  
  
The gang nodded somberly. She'll be okay, Giles. We'll find something. Tara said, lightly touching the Watcher's arm.  
  
He gave the blonde a small smile. I'm sure we will.  
  
***  
  
Buffy had linked her arm with Spike's a long time ago as the pair leisurely strolled down the path in the woods. They were smiling and talking, acting as if they were both just normal lovers out for a walk. Buffy silently wished things could stay this way forever.  
  
Spike was thinking along the same lines.  
  
Balinn was ignoring them both, walking twenty steps ahead of them and humming to himself.  
  
Suddenly, Spike's stomach emitted a loud rumble. Buffy dropped her jaw and started laughing.  
  
Spike furrowed his brow, pretending his feelings were hurt. Well luv, you'd be hungry too if you hadn't eaten since... well, since that Hellmouth incident.  
  
  
  
Hmmm what?  
  
I haven't eaten since yesterday. I've just been so busy, what with a three-headed monster to fight and all. Hey Balinn! The guide turned around.  
  
We're hungry.  
  
  
  
Yes again, dummy! Sighing, Balinn waved his hand, and an array of food appeared on the blanket now at their feet. Spike's eyes widened, and Buffy smiled at her guide.   
  
Nothing to it. Her guide smiled back.  
  
Uh, I hate to ask, but what about me? Spike interrupted.  
  
Buffy mumbled, mouth full of an apple.  
  
I mean, there's no blood.  
  
Buffy's eyes turned questioningly to Balinn, who looked at the vampire.  
  
You'll be fine. You can eat whatever Buffy does, and you won't need blood until you return.  
  
It's almost like I'm human, luv. Spike grinned at Buffy.  
  
She snorted. But then you wouldn't be my favorite vampire.  
  
That's true. I suppose I can settle for that... He purred, leaning in to capture her lips. She sighed and deepened the kiss.  
  
Balinn watched and shook his head. They were never going to get anywhere if these two didn't stop kissing every five seconds. He walked over and lightly slapped Buffy upside the head.  
  
She shouted, jumping up. What was that for?!  
  
We should be moving. Stop acting like teenagers.  
  
Spike had joined Buffy on his feet and was now glaring at the other man, ready to fight for the woman next to him. She gently put a hand to his chest to calm him down, and he started purring again. Buffy giggled as her hand started vibrating.  
  
Sorry Balinn. We'll stop making out so much. Spike let out a small whine at her remark. Hehe, quiet Spike. Just wait until we get back home. She winked at the vampire, who's lip curled up in a semi-evil smile.  
  
Balinn stated. Follow me? Spike and Buffy each grabbed various pieces of food and started eating them as they followed Balinn down the path again.  
  
***  
  
It was late in the afternoon when the trio reached the end of the path. They all stopped, staring in front of them. A small staircase lead to a door about six feet underground.   
  
I'm guessing this is the next test, huh? Buffy asked, after she and Spike had circled the hole in the ground.  
  
Balinn nodded.  
  
Tomorrow, then?  
  
  
  
So what do we do til then?  
  
We could sit around a campfire and sing kumbaya... Spike joked.  
  
Buffy slapped him lightly on his arm. Me and Balinn have a strict no-sarcasm pact.   
  
You and Balinn. Not me, pet. He smirked at her. Then he turned to the nearby guide and grinned wickedly. May the lady and I make out now, O Mighty Guide? He asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
Balinn rolled his eyes. Just... I'm going to go now. Yes. I'll be back by morning. He waved his hand and created a fire. Then, in a flash, Balinn was replaced by a black cat, who stalked off into the woods.  
  
Buffy and Spike smiled at each other in the fading light. I think that's a yes. She whispered, leaning in to kiss him.  
  
****  
  
A/N - I know that's shorter than the past few have been, but I'm kinda sick. Anywho, the next chapter may not be up until wednesday nite, so if it isn't... sorry. Wait, i almost forgot... i promised a shirtless spike! So the chapter isn't done!  
  
***  
  
Spike pulled his duster off and carefully laid it down. His shirt followed, and he stood around shirtless.   
  
And all the girls swooned.  
  
***  
  
_A/N - There. :)_


	13. The Second Test

_Realizations  
Disclaimer - Only Balinn is mine. Don't own any of the others. Don't even own any action figures. Right.  
  
Chapter twelve recap: Nothing really big happened, more of a filler chapter. Spike joined Buffy and Balinn on the quest. All three made it to the place where the next test is - deep in the woods. Oh, and Spike took his shirt off. That's all any of us care about anyways. ;)_  
  
  
  
**** Chapter 13 - The Second Test ****  
  
Spike awoke with his arm curled around something warm. Opening his eyes, he saw blonde hair. Buffy's back was pressed up against his chest, and he smiled and pulled her closer.  
  
She stirred and slowly woke. Spike sensed this, and gave her shoulder a small kiss.  
  
Morning, luv.  
  
Buffy yawned. Morning. Sleep well?  
  
Better than ever. He grinned, tickling her side.  
  
She giggled and sat up, stretching. Spike sat up as well and put back on his shirt. Buffy had been using the shirt as a pillow and his duster as a blanket.  
  
Buffy looked around the makeshift campsite. Where's Balinn?  
  
Spike shrugged and stood up. Don't know, pet.  
  
Vampire and Slayer turned towards the voice and saw the tall guide walking towards them.  
  
Morning, kids. Balinn greeted them. He turned to Buffy. You ready for the second test?  
  
She shrugged. I guess. What is it?  
  
You know I can't tell you.  
  
I was hoping that just once you'd forget that. She sighed. Can I have something to eat first?  
  
Balinn smiled and created a blanket of food. Both Buffy and Spike grabbed at the fruit and bread, while Balinn sat and watched. When the couple had finished, Buffy stood and dusted off her hands.  
  
Down the stairs then?  
  
Down the stairs. Balinn answered.  
  
Spike took Buffy's hand in his own. Let's go then. I'm in...  
  
You can't go with her. The guide interrupted.  
  
What do you mean, I can't go with her?  
  
She has to go alone. Balinn shrugged. This is her test, not yours. And you can't help her that way.  
  
  
  
Buffy put a finger to the vampire's lips. I'll be fine. Now stay here and keep Kitty company. Balinn scowled, but the girl ignored him. She kept her eyes on Spike and gave him a quick kiss. I'll be back soon. Spike gave a small whimper as she pulled out of his grasp and headed towards the stairs.  
  
Fine, luv. But I'll be waiting by the door.  
  
The blonde girl rolled her eyes and smiled. *Just like Spike.* She thought. *Always there if I need it.* She stopped at the top of the stairs. Well... wish me luck.  
  
Good luck, Princess. Balinn answered. Just remember: What was before it became the thing you should hate can help you.  
  
Buffy gave him a strange look. Okay... cryptic much? What's that supposed to mean?  
  
You'll get it. Now go.  
  
She nodded and took the first step. Balinn and Spike watched as she headed down the short staircase and stood in front of the door.  
  
Buffy gathered her thoughts, took a deep breath, and opened the door.  
  
***  
  
The first thing she noticed was the smell. Her nostrils twitched in response to the dank, musty odor.  
  
Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, and Buffy found herself in a round chamber. She turned and took in her surroundings. The ceiling was low, maybe seven feet high. Ten wide, stone columns created a circle around the room, and on each column was a lit torch.   
  
A black circle was painted in the center of the stone floor, and another heavy door stood opposite the one she had just entered. The whole room was about twenty feet wide, and there were no windows to the outside world. *Of course not, Buffy.* She chided herself. *You're underground.*  
  
She crossed the room and pulled on the handle of the other door. It was locked, and no matter how hard she pushed, Buffy couldn't open it. She stood back in the center of the room, inside the black circle. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Within seconds of placing herself in the circle, she felt a breeze brush past her. The torches flickered but stayed lit. And then Buffy heard the voices.  
  
_Welcome, Chosen One  
Welcome  
  
You have passed the first test  
Test  
The test of Body  
Test of Body_  
  
*Why am I here?* She asked silently.  
  
_You are here for the second test  
Second test  
The test of Mind  
Mind  
_  
*Mind?*  
  
_Yes  
Enter the door  
Enter  
  
Good luck, Chosen One  
Good luck_  
  
The breeze faded until she was alone again. She waited a few minutes, and then headed to the door. Taking another deep breath, she opened it and stepped inside.  
  
***  
  
Buffy found herself in another round chamber. It was almost identical to the one she had just left. The only difference was the grid pattern on the floor. Each stone was outlined in black paint, and had a symbol painted on it.  
  
She studied the floor intently, before seeing another door on the other side of the room. She started towards it, putting her feet on a block that had a small drawing that resembled the letter A'. But the second her weight was on it, the stone fell away, nearly taking Buffy with it.  
  
She regained her balance and stood panting for breath in the doorway. Looking down, she saw that where the stone had been now stood a gaping, black hole.  
  
*Guess I won't be trying that anytime soon. But how do I get across?*  
  
She stared at the floor for a long time, confusion on her face. After a while, she got an idea. *These symbols have to mean something...*  
  
Glancing around, she saw that each symbol somewhat resembled a letter. *I wonder if I have to spell something...*  
  
She sat down against the door, thinking over what she knew about the test.  
  
*But I don't know anything. No one told me anything!* She growled in frustration.  
  
Then Balinn's parting words came to mind.  
  
*What was before it became the thing you should hate can help you...* She thought of all the things she hated. I hate demons. She said aloud. *But I don't think it's that easy.*  
  
She sat in silence for what felt like forever.  
  
*I wish Spike were here.*  
  
What I _should_ hate, though. What I should hate? She asked the empty room. I should hate Spike, I guess. I mean, he is a vampire... A recent memory washed over her.  
  
_**  
She has to go alone. Balinn shrugged. This is her test, not yours. And you can't help her that way.  
**_  
  
Spike. That's it! She stood up happily and searched the ground for something that looked like an S'. Finding the closest one a few blocks away, she prepared herself and took a flying leap towards it. The second her foot landed, though, the block fell away. With Slayer reflexes, she managed to turn herself around and throw herself back to the door.  
  
Okay. Not it. Stupid Spike. If I die here because of him, I'll kill him when they bring me back to life. She grumbled.  
  
What was... was. A light bulb went off in her brain and she laughed at herself for not thinking of it sooner.  
  
Spike was human before he became a vampire, which I should hate. He was William. She was proud of herself for figuring that out. Now... do I spell human... or William?  
  
She searched the floor, and found a W' shape nearby, but nothing that could be called an H'.  
  
Okay. William it is then.  
  
She closed her eyes, taking a breath and calming her nerves. Then she opened them and leapt to the stone with the W'. When her foot touched it and the stone didn't fall away, she let out the breath she'd been holding and put her other foot down.  
  
Oookay. W down. I... I... ah. There we go...  
  
She took another leap and slowly continued that way until she reached the door on the opposite side of the room. Relief washed over her, and she took a minute to do a small victory dance. Giddily, she turned and opened the door.   
  
***  
  
Where is she? Spike growled at the guide.  
  
Calm down, Spike. She's only been gone a couple of hours. And stop pacing. You're making me nauseous.  
  
Spike stopped walking in front of the staircase. What if something happened, mate? How're we gonna know?  
  
Balinn almost laughed at the panicked look on the vampire's face. Almost. He decided against it when he saw the yellow flashing in Spike's eyes. She's fine. Don't worry.  
  
Spike growled and threw himself on the ground. I wish I had a cigarette. He muttered.  
  
***  
  
She found herself in another chamber like the two before. *This better not be another test.* She thought.  
  
In the center of the room sat a large, wooden box. Buffy went to it immediately, intent on opening it. The second she touched the box, a breeze caressed her, and she closed her eyes in response.  
  
_Chosen One  
Chosen  
  
Congratulations  
You have passed  
Passed the second test  
The test of Mind  
  
Take what is yours now, and go  
Take yours and go_  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, and studied the lock on the box, wondering how she should open it. She pulled, tugged, and pleaded, but the lock stayed intact. Rolling her eyes, she punched a hole into the wood, smiling as it broke.  
  
Buffy pulled off what was left of the lid, and went about rummaging through the box. She was soon rewarded with a pie-shaped piece of metal, like the one before. This one, however, depicted a girl leaping through the air. Buffy giggled and tightly gripped the piece, looking for the next door. Finding it, she bounded over to it and stepped outside.  
  
***  
  
Spike was the first to see her coming up the stairs. The second she cleared the top step, she pulled her into his arms.  
  
You alright, pet?  
  
Buffy kissed him gently. I'm fine, thanks to you.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. What do you mean?  
  
If it weren't for you, or William, I might be down a big hole. She giggled at the confused look he gave her. Pulling away from him, but holding his hand, she turned to Balinn.  
  
Thanks. Without your clue... She trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.  
  
No problem. Should we all go back to the castle? The dark-haired man asked, holding out his hand. Buffy took it and nodded. Spike still looked confused, and Buffy couldn't help but keep laughing. She had never seen him look so out of the loop. She squeezed his hand gently as Balinn waved his free hand and the three were transported to the black castle.  
  
****  
  
A/N - I promise that's the last short chapter (Only seven pages instead of my normal nine or ten). I'm just not feeling well, so I think I'm gonna go back to bed and dream of everyone's favorite vampire. Okay. Night.  
And thanks for all the great feedback! You guys are the best! :)


	14. Towards the Mountain

_Realizations  
Disclaimer - These people own this stuff... Joss and Co. for the Buffy people, Speilburg and Lucas for my quasi-ripoff of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade last chapter, and my own brain for Balinn and the rest.   
  
Summary of chapter 13 - Buffy passed the second test. Yay!  
  
A/N - Ugh, sorry it took so long! I know I said I would rework chapter 13, but I've had some serious writer's block on this story, not to mention bronchitis, and work, and school starting, so I've just decided to use a disclaimer instead and move on. Maybe I'll change it later. Yes._  
  
**** Chapter 14 - Towards the Mountain ****  
  
Buffy opened her eyes to see the black castle before her. Smiling, she leaned over and kissed Spike on the cheek. He grinned down at her, and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
So Balinn, what now? More knocking on the door?  
  
The dark haired guide looked distracted. Huh? Oh, just like last time.  
  
You okay? Buffy asked.  
  
I'm alright. You should go to the door.  
  
Buffy eyed Balinn suspiciously, and finally agreed. Got it.  
  
She pulled out the second piece of the key, and strode up to the giant doors. Without hesitating, she knocked on it. An odd feeling came over her, not unlike the one that happened when Balinn transported them.  
  
****  
  
Spike saw Buffy close her eyes and start to fall. He grabbed her just before she did, and gently laid her on the ground.  
  
The blonde girl didn't respond.  
  
Guide! What's wrong with her?! Spike roared.  
  
The dark haired man didn't answer. He simply looked away.  
  
Spike started to softly shake his lover, cradling her in his arms. Buffy, luv? Please? Wake up? He started to panic. He turned his attention back to the guide.  
  
Fix her!  
  
I can't. They're talking to her.  
  
  
  
The guide walked away, and Spike returned his gaze back to the small woman in his arms.  
  
It's gonna be okay, pet. It'll be okay...  
  
****  
  
When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the black void Spike had been in. She panicked, searching the room for a possible exit.  
  
_Chosen One  
_  
She calmed down a bit when the familiar voice penetrated her mind. *Why am I in here?* She thought.  
_  
You will be released  
Released  
  
You have retrieved two  
Two  
Parts to the key  
  
Congratulations_  
  
*Uh, thanks. Now what?*  
  
****  
  
_You must find the third piece  
Third  
  
It lies high in  
In the mountains  
_  
*What am I gonna have to do?*_  
  
We cannot  
Cannot  
Tell You  
  
_Then what good are you?! Buffy vented aloud. I mean, you kidnap my boyfriend, make me go through all these tests where I could get seriously hurt, and for what? What good is any of it? She had started pacing around the tiny cell during her tirade, and nearly ran into a wall. She was hungry, and hadn't had a good night of sleep since... since before the Hellmouth opened. *Has it really been that long?* She thought._  
  
Chosen One  
You will be greatly rewarded  
Rewarded  
  
Your patience  
Patience  
Is appreciated  
  
That's something I'm running low on.  
  
One more  
One  
Test  
  
Pass  
And you will know  
  
Good Luck  
_  
The mist started to fade.  
  
Buffy yelled. What will I know?! Come back here and answer me! She kicked the wall in frustration. A wave of dizziness came over her and she clutched her head, steadying herself._  
  
_Before she could say anything, she found herself back outside with Spike shaking her.  
  
Oww, what are you doing!?  
  
The vampire pulled her into a tight hug. Oh pet, you weren't respondin' to anything I said, and you were standing there, and I was worried...  
  
Okay, Spike? Getting hard to breathe. He relaxed his hold on her, but didn't let go. Besides, I was only gone for maybe a minute or two.  
  
He looked at her as if she was crazy. Buffy, you were still here, unconscious. And like that for an hour. What happened?  
  
Oh. It felt like a minute. I was in the room you were in and the guardian talked to me and told me the key was high in the mountains.  
  
Balinn returned then. Did they talk to you?  
  
Buffy told them the conversation she had with the mist. What's this reward everyone keeps talking about? No one will tell me anything! Balinn, come on, I know you know something... She looked at him expectantly.  
  
Nothing. At least, I don't know exactly what your reward will be.  
  
Buffy pouted. This sucks. She pulled herself out of Spike's arms reluctantly. I think we should start now, and stop at sunset.  
  
You sure, luv? We can wait... Spike asked, worry etched into his face.  
  
I'm fine. Let's go. Buffy persisted. She was anxious to get out of this world, and back to her own, and the sooner she got the last part of the key, the sooner she could leave.  
  
With that, she started down the path towards the mountains. Vampire and Guide looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.  
  
****  
  
Maybe we should talk to her again. Xander said idly, thinking aloud. Cause I got nothing.  
  
Willow closed her laptop, rubbing her eyes. He's right, Giles. We've been looking for days, and we still can't find anything about the tests Buffy's doing. Maybe she's done with the second already.  
  
Giles shut the book he was reading, and sighed. Yes. I suppose. Contact her. Maybe she knows something more.  
  
****  
  
Buffy and Spike were arguing over the finer points of Bronze appetizers while Balinn walked a few feet ahead, ignoring them.  
  
Buffy felt lightheaded. Uh oh, incoming Watcher. She giggled. Spike squeezed her hand and smiled, keeping quiet to let her hear the older man better.  
  
  
  
_Ah, yes Buffy. You knew?_  
  
She laughed. I get this feeling like someone is invading my mind. I wonder why...  
  
_Yes, um, have you taken the second test?_  
  
Taken and passed. You know that part in the third Indiana Jones? Where he has to spell stuff out to get to the grail?  
_  
No... what do you mean?_  
  
Ask Xander. He'll tell you. Anyways, I passed.  
_  
Very good. So you are on your way to take the third?_  
  
Yup. The last part. Any clues for me?  
_  
No, Buffy. I am sorry, but we have been unable to find... anything relevant.  
_  
Oh well. I guess I'll know when I get there, huh?  
  
_If we don't get the chance to talk to you before, good luck, Buffy._  
  
She smiled softly. Thanks, Giles. How is everyone? Is Dawn okay?  
_  
They're all fine. Everyone misses you two, of course. Even Xander, though he won't admit to missing Spike..._  
  
She laughed even harder. Well, we'll be back soon. And then Xander can tell Spike himself. Spike raised a questioning eyebrow towards her but she waved her hand to shush him.  
_  
Buffy, I must go. Take care._  
  
Will do, Giles.  
  
He left her mind alone then, and she turned to Spike. Xander misses you. She grinned.  
  
Spike grimaced. The Nibblet, I can understand, but the whelp? Please, Slayer, stake me now. He sighed dramatically and clutched his chest, as if he were dying. Buffy giggled and playfully shoved him.  
  
Spike grinned back, and pulled her into a soft hug. The two stayed like that for a few silent minutes, basking in the warm glow of the late afternoon sun.  
  
You know, pet. I will miss being in the sun with you.  
  
Buffy didn't respond. The same thought was running through her mind, and a small part of her wished they could stay right there forever.  
  
Had Spike heard her thoughts, he would have agreed.  
  
****  
  
Night had just fallen when the trio stopped to make camp.  
  
Well, camp basically consisted of Balinn creating a fire and leaving Slayer and Vampire to make out while he left to do whatever it was that he did at night.  
  
I wonder where he goes. Buffy thought aloud. She was laying on the ground next to Spike, holding his hand. Both were on their backs, staring up at the stars through a clearing in the trees.  
  
Spike half-shrugged. Don't really know. Can't say I really care.  
  
Buffy turned her head, looking at Spike's profile. You know, he and I were getting along until you came around. Now he's barely said anything.  
  
A hurt look crossed Spike's face. Oh, and you think that's my fault, Slayer? I'm sorry. He apologized, sarcasm lacing the words.  
  
Buffy turned on her side until she was facing him. That's not what I meant, and you know it. She said gently. I love you, and would do anything for you, and I'm so glad you're here with me, and I couldn't imagine life without you. She leaned over to kiss him softly on the cheek.  
  
He tried to continue looking hurt, but a grin gave him away. He rolled over, capturing Buffy's lips in a searing kiss.  
  
Say it again. He said gruffly.  
  
She feigned innocence, widening her eyes, and attempting to look childlike.   
  
You know what, pet.  
  
I wonder where he goes?  
  
She giggled quietly as a low growl emitted from Spike's chest.  
  
Ummm, that's not what I meant and you know it?  
  
The growl grew louder, and she finally gave in.  
  
I love you.  
  
Spike pulled her lips to his once more, cupping her face in one hand while pulling her closer with the other. Buffy broke the kiss to catch her breath.  
  
That's it, pet. He smiled.  
  
They stared in each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity. Buffy asked, breaking the spell between them.  
  
Yes, luv?  
  
Do you love me?  
  
He looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Buffy, I love you more than my entire unlife. You know that, right?  
  
She giggled. I know. Just wanted to hear you say it.  
  
A wicked grin crossed Spike's face, as he nuzzled her cheek. How about I show you instead?  
  
Eyes wide, Buffy gasped as the vampire pounced.  
  
****  
  
Balinn sat quietly on a log, eyes closed.  
  
He waited for the Guardians to speak with him. They had every night, and he had no reason to think tonight would be different.  
  
They never offered any more information than he already had. He hadn't been lying when he told Buffy that he didn't know anything about her reward. That part was true.  
  
But he knew what awaited her.  
  
And the next test would be the hardest thing she had ever faced.  
  
He stiffened as he felt the Guardians appear.  
  
_Guide to the Chosen One_  
  
*I am the servant, come on behalf of my charge. I kneel for answers.* He responded automatically, getting on his knees, the ritual of two centuries permanently ingrained in him.  
  
_Rise and ask what you will  
Rise and ask_  
  
*I would know what is to become of this girl. Of the Chosen One.* He answered, rising to his feet, but keeping his eyes closed.  
_  
Her destiny is great  
You realize that_  
_Realize_  
  
*Yes. But what is it?*  
  
_We cannot speak of it  
Cannot_  
  
*I understand. Thank you.*  
_  
Care for her  
_  
He felt the Guardians disappeared, and Balinn opened his eyes. It was the same question, every night, with the same answer. Maybe he should have asked something else.  
  
He turned to walk back towards the camp, but stopped.  
  
He had a feeling he didn't want to go back until morning.  
  
****  
  
Giles read over the passage for the sixth time.  
  
It hadn't changed.  
  
He was still in shock, the information not quite registering yet. It was mind-numbing. His Slayer. Buffy.  
  
He removed his glasses and leaned back in the chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. He still couldn't comprehend what he had found out.  
  
After days of searching. Dozens of sources. Countless books. He had finally found the prophecy they were looking for.  
  
He read it again.  
  
Yes. Still there.  
  
He glanced at the others. Willow had dozed off on her keyboard, while Xander was snoring away and drooling on a large book. Tara had her eyes closed, curled up in a chair, and Anya was leaning against Xander, also with her eyes shut. Dawn was laying on the floor, a sweatshirt under her head for a pillow. Days of endless research were finally taking their toll on the overworked Scooby Gang.  
  
He would wake them, of course. But first, he needed coffee.  
  
  
********  
  
A/N - Muahaha, cliffhangers. Good, now that that chapter is out of the way, I can move on. I had the worst writer's block for this one. But the good stuff is coming up, what with all the exciting revelations and what not. hehehehe. Thanks for all the great reviews you guys!  
  
Ooh, and shameless plug - Ive started another story, called I Think You Want Me'. Go read it. :D


	15. The Final Test and Truth Revealed

Realizations  
Disclaimer: I still don't own them, dangit!  
  
Summary of the past chapter... not much. Well, some stuff happened, but, really more of a filler chapter. Anywho, yeah.  
  
**** Chapter 15 - The Final Test and Truth Revealed ****  
  
Xander sat back in his chair, digesting the information Giles had just told them.  
  
The people at the small table were all in various states of shock. Even Giles, who had known Buffy's destiny longer than the rest of them.  
  
Yeah, woah. Dawn echoed. Do you think she knows?  
  
I'm certain she doesn't. Giles answered.  
  
So, shouldn't we tell her or something? Xander asked. I mean, give her a head's up?  
  
The Watcher responded. If we tell her, it could affect her descision. It's probably best if we don't say anything and see what comes of this.  
  
But... This is huge! I mean... this is huge! The brown-haired boy exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Yes, I know. But I will have all of your words that you will not contact either her or Spike. Is that clear?  
  
Yes Giles. Xander muttered sarcastically.  
  
I am serious, Xander, not one word.  
  
Alright. I'll wait until they get back. If they get back.  
  
****  
  
Buffy yawned and snuggled deeper into Spike's arms, smiling. Spike pulled Buffy closer to him, his smile matching hers.  
  
Isn't this a cute picture?  
  
Both blondes jumped at the voice. Buffy scowled. Balinn! What are you doing?  
  
We need to be going if you want to get to the final test today.  
  
Okay, okay, I'm up. Spike, let go of me. Spike pouted, and Buffy planted a kiss on his lips. Instantly, Spike's pout turned into a wide grin.  
  
After a hearty breakfast, the trio marched towards the mountain.  
  
****  
  
Around eleven, they reached the base of the mountain.  
  
So where exactly is this last test gonna be? Buffy asked.  
  
We'll know when we get there. Balinn answered. Up the trail you go.  
  
It was nearing mid-day when Spike stopped walking.  
  
Hey, look at this. He was pointing to the entrance to a small cave. What do you think?  
  
Buffy shrugged and looked to Balinn, who didn't respond.  
  
You know, for a guide, you really aren't guide-like.  
  
Part of my natural charm, Princess.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. Well, I guess I'll go in and have a look.  
  
She ducked into the cave, and took in her surroundings. It wasn't as small as it looked. It was at least twenty feet high.   
  
And directly opposite the entrance, was a set of huge, wooden double doors. The kind you would see on a castle in a King Arthur movie.  
  
Hey! Guys! You should come check this out! Spike and Balinn entered the cave at Buffy's call. Spike let out a low whistle, and Balinn, as usual, said nothing.  
  
Guess you should go through the door, eh pet?  
  
Guess so. She looked up into Spike's blue eyes. You gonna wish me luck?  
  
You don't need it, luv. But I will give you a kiss... He leaned in and gave Buffy a light kiss on her cheek.  
  
That's it? She asked playfully.  
  
Spike growled, pulling her in for a more passionate kiss. When he broke away, Buffy was a little dazed. Mmmm, better. Now, what was I doing?  
  
You were gonna go take the last test.  
  
She detangled herself from Spike's arms. Right. Well boys, here goes.  
  
Balinn started.  
  
  
  
Good luck.  
  
The blonde Slayer smiled softly at the Guide, and winked at the vampire. Taking a deep breath, she pulled on the handle to one of the giant doors. With one last look at her lover, she slipped inside.  
  
****  
  
She found herself in a beautiful garden.   
  
Sunlight streamed through the swaying trees, giving everything an ethereal look. Flowers of all kinds provided splashes of color in the glowing paradise, from oranges to reds and blues to purples. Every hue imaginable was in front of her. Butterflies flitted past her nose, and she could hear birds singing to each other.  
  
She could also smell the ocean.  
  
*Strange.* She thought idly. *The ocean is miles away...*  
  
Her attention was captured by a single large pink and yellow flower surrounded only by bright green leaves. Something about this plant was different... as if it didn't belong...  
  
It's beautiful, isn't it?  
  
Buffy whirled around to face the speaker, and found herself facing...  
  
Herself.  
  
****  
  
Who are you? She asked cautiously.  
  
I am whoever I choose to be. Buffy watched as her face faded from the other woman, and was replaced by another. A tall, dark haired woman stood before her, and Buffy understood.  
  
You're the Powers.  
  
The woman nodded. We've been watching you, Chosen One.  
  
  
  
The woman nodded again. You've passed each test.  
  
Thanks. Now what?  
  
Now you have a choice.  
  
When the woman didn't elaborate, Buffy spoke up. What do you mean?  
  
I said, you have a choice.  
  
Buffy waited.  
  
You can return to your home. To the Hellmouth. It will stay closed, as promised, and you will be granted the life of a normal girl. No demons, no Keys. Your sister will be a normal teenage girl, the witches will have no magic, your Watcher will be a normal older man, and the ex-demon will also be a regular woman.  
  
Buffy considered this. I can't do that. I can't ask everyone I love to give up everything they are. I don't even think I could ask myself to do so.  
  
Their memories will also be altered. Yours will as well. Everything you've known, everything terrifying, everything bad in your life will be erased. We will build you a new life.  
  
Buffy was tempted. It was almost everything she had ever wanted.  
  
What about Spike?  
  
He will remain here. The Powers answered.  
  
So I've come here for nothing? I've jumped through hoops for you guys, and I don't even get to take him home with me? What is this?  
  
As I said, Chosen One, you have a choice.  
  
Buffy was silent for a few minutes. What are my other choices?  
  
You can remain here with the vampire. Where you can walk in the sun, have no responsibilites, create a new life.  
  
But this isn't real.  
  
It is as real as you make it to be.  
  
But if I stay here with Spike... I'll never see my sister or friends again.  
  
There is a sacrifice in every situation, Chosen One.  
  
Buffy considered. What happens if I stay here? My friends... what will happen to them?  
  
The tall woman closed her eyes, and Buffy was bombarded with images. They flew by rapidly, but there was no mistaking what they were of.  
  
Dawn, alone in her room, crying. Willow staring at a headstone. Giles removing his glasses on an airplane. Xander in a hospital. Anya quietly dusting a counter in the Magic Box. Dawn and Tara, hugging and crying. Something attacking her house. Xander in a wheelchair. Giles drinking alone in a house. Willow being hit by a demon. Xander out of the wheelchair, holding an axe while Anya watched. A large demon watching Dawn.  
  
The feeling in each of the visions was pain. Death, misery and fear permeated every fiber of Buffy's being as she watched the visions grow steadily more violent and sad.  
  
Buffy pleaded. I've seen enough.  
  
The visions ended, and the tall woman watched the smaller Slayer.  
  
What if I go? Buffy asked.  
  
The visions started again.  
  
Xander and Anya getting married. Giles smiling at something. Buffy alone in her room, looking at her bed. Dawn grinning and handing Buffy a paper. Willow holding hands with Tara, both girls laughing at something. The whole gang in Buffy's house, watching a movie. Anya reading to a small child. Xander hugging Dawn.  
  
Each image was accompanied by a feeling of happiness. Except for the one with her looking at her bed. She would be lonely.  
  
So if I stay, I'm happy, but everyone else is miserable. She paused, and went on quietly. And if I go, everyone else is happy and I'm the one who's miserable.  
  
What about Spike?  
  
He will be cared for.  
  
Buffy held her head. There has to be another choice.  
  
The Powers stayed silent.  
  
Buffy stated. I won't leave Spike here. I won't leave him alone. And I won't leave my friends to suffer, either. There has to be another way.  
  
Those are your choices.  
  
There. Has. To. Be. Another. Way. Buffy said slowly, her anger starting to flare up.  
  
There is, perhaps, something else.  
  
  
  
The tall brunette picked a flower and started toying with it. You return to your world. You keep your powers, your memories. And Spike returns with you.  
  
What's the catch?  
  
The woman tooked her in the eyes. His love for you will remain here. That is, after all, why he saved the girl in the first place.  
  
You mean he won't love me?  
  
He won't have any recollection of ever doing so. He will still be chipped', as you say, and continue to help you. But he won't love you. That is the trade that we require.  
  
And the outcome of that choice?  
  
There will be both pleasure and pain, just like your life now. Some things will cause laughter, some things will cause tears. It's the natural order of life.  
  
Buffy lowered her eyes to the ground. Will I remember?  
  
  
  
But my family and friends... will they be okay?  
  
As alright as they are now. But they have a chance of happiness. You've said yourself... In a perfect imitation of Buffy's voice, she continued. We've always beat everything that's been given to us. We've stopped the Hellmouth from opening practically hundreds of times. We can keep on doing it.  
  
The woman reverted back to her own voice. You will continue to do so.  
  
And these are my choices.  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
Buffy didn't need to think about it. She already knew her decision.  
  
Then what are you waiting for? Send us back. Do your mind-control mojo on Spike, and send us back. A small tear formed in her eye as she thought over all that she and Spike had shared. Every moment burned into her memory, and she let the tear fall.  
  
The Powers smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
****  
  
Buffy felt a light breeze surround her, and she shut her eyes tightly, knowing her life was about to change.  
  
When she opened them again, the garden had been replaced with the small, black cell she had first found Spike in.  
  
_Chosen One  
Slayer  
  
Congratulations_  
  
Yeah. Thanks.  
  
_You choose wisely. You will not sacrifice  
Sacrifice  
Any person but yourself  
  
You put the happiness of others over your  
Over your own happiness_  
  
So what's your point?  
  
_You have earned  
You have earned  
Your reward_  
  
And what's that?  
  
_You have proved that you  
You would do anything for the good of mankind  
  
This is what makes you  
This is what makes you  
The most powerful of all Slayers  
  
Chosen One  
Chosen  
  
We will make you immortal  
Immortal_  
  
Buffy stood in silence for a moment. Then she started laughing. Straight out hysterical laughing.  
  
I'm sorry, I could have sworn you said I would become immortal!  
_  
Yes  
We did_  
  
Buffy stopped laughing instantly. What? I mean... I... I can't be immortal! I'm just Buffy! I'm not... I'm not... She stammered.  
_  
The Vampire will remain with you  
Remain with you  
  
He will remember   
Remember the love between you  
You  
  
Strenghts and weaknesses  
You both will share  
Share  
  
Nothing can harm you  
Nothing  
  
Nothing can harm him  
He will walk in sunlight  
He will fear no stakes  
  
Both Slayer and Vampire  
Bound together to protect  
Protect the World  
  
You will find no foe  
No foe you cannot defeat  
  
Every battle  
Every battle  
You will prevail  
  
This does not mean  
Mean that life will be easy  
  
Battles must be fought  
  
But with Love  
With Love_  
  
_You will conquer everything  
  
Congratulations, Chosen One  
Congratulations  
_  
****  
  
  
  
Buffy moaned and opened her eyes. She was back in the mouth of the cave, laying once again in Spike's arms.  
  
  
  
Luv, what happened?  
  
Images came flooding through Buffy.  
  
And the truths that she had been told...  
  
She smiled up at Spike, and pulled him in for a kiss. I have all the time in the world to tell you.  
  
********  
  
A/N - Just a wrap up and epilogue left... 


	16. Epilogue

Realizations  
Disclaimer - STILL DONT OWN EM! :(  
  
Warning: character deaths  
  
**** Epilogue ****  
  
When they returned, the Scooby gang, even though they already knew what might happen, were all surprised.  
  
Less than a week after they got back, the entire gang, Giles included spent a day at the beach. It was one of the best days any of them had had in a long time. There were no demons to worry about, and for a few hours, they were all just friends hanging out at the beach.  
  
Of course, seeing Spike outside in black (not surprisingly) swim trunks took some getting used to.  
  
They spent the day laughing, and singing, playing frisbee and volleyball, and eating hamburgers cooked on a fire that had taken a surprisingly long time to light.  
  
  
Just enjoying the new day that was given to them.  
  
****  
  
Giles stayed in Sunnydale for another year, until he retired to a small flat outside London. There, he worked at the Council, changing the way it was run after overthrowing Quentin Travers. Five years later, demons invaded the Council Building, knowing their connection to the Slayers, especially the one called Buffy.  
  
Giles died that day. The Scoobies flew to England, where a quiet funeral was held. Buffy would always say that he was probably happy, because he got to go out fighting and defending this sorry world. It's what he would have wanted.  
  
****  
  
Xander and Anya eventually got married in a small ceremony held outdoors by a Judge Giles knew. The only guests in attendance were the Scoobies, but that didn't matter. They honeymooned in Europe, taking some of Spike's advice on tourist attractions. Afterwards, they settled back down in Sunnydale, where they had two children: twin girls, who they named Willow and Elizabeth.   
  
Anya gained full ownership of the Magic Box after Giles' death, and Xander's went into the construction business for himself. They were very successful, much to Anya's happiness. It wasn't until after the girls had graduated college that the old marrieds finally moved to the East Coast, to a sleepy town in Georgia.  
  
Xander died at the ripe old age of eighty-six. Anya was heartbroken, and followed a few months later. They loved each other to the end of their days.  
  
****  
  
Willow and Tara moved to England after Giles' death, joining a coven of witches residing outside of Devon. They were happy together for nearly a decade, until Tara died at the hands of a mere human. She was brought back to Sunnydale, where she was buried in a plot near Spike's old crypt. Her home had been in the little California town. It was where she found herself.   
  
The other members of the gang were devastated, but none more so than Willow. She became depressed for a while, not speaking to anyone unless asked a direct question. She never returned to England, moving in with Buffy, Spike and Dawn instead.  
  
But time heals all wounds, and love heals all hearts.  
  
One day she decided to love Tara, and remember her. But also to finally let her go. She went to her grave and laid a flower on it, shedding a single tear. Kissing her hand and pressing it to the name on the headstone, she turned and left the cemetery.  
  
She continued to help Buffy and Spike in their war against the forces of evil until her death at the age of 78.  
  
****  
  
Dawn graduated from UC Sunnydale with a degree in Ancient Mythology.   
  
But on the day of graduation, she still looked sixteen.  
  
They found out that the energy that created her also gave her unnaturally long life. They didn't know if she was immortal, but eventually, they gave up on trying to figure it out and simply decided to make the best of whatever time she did have.  
  
She moved to LA, where she met up with Angel Investigations, and taking over the spot Wesley had left open as the information.  
  
She eventually moved to London with Buffy and Spike.  
  
Buffy and Spike.  
  
They fought evil, they fought each other, and they fought the world. But their love held them together.   
  
They watched as their friends grew old, but still they were there for them.   
  
They watched the world change and rearrange, but still they were there.  
  
A few years after Xander's death, they left Sunnydale, traveling the world, stopping apocalypses, and doing other things that immortal hero's do. They eventually settled down in Giles' old flat in London, where Dawn joined them after a few more years, now looking to be about Buffy's age.  
  
They saw Balinn from time to time, as he was passing through to take care of another charge. He would join them for an evening of drinking, but always be gone by morning.  
  
Every so often, just for fun, the pair would head to a small chapel in Vegas and get married again. They would laugh for days, and then life would resume.  
  
Life.  
  
Life went on around them, and they changed to fit it. Their hair would change, their clothes would change, their accents would change, but one thing never would.  
  
For centuries later, the Vampire and the Slayer were still in love.  
  
  
********  
  
The End.  
  
********  
  
  
A/N - That's all she wrote. I'm considering writing a sequel, with Spike, Buffy, and Dawn set way in the future, but I dont know. Anywho, thank you so much for all of the great reviews you guys. It's really meant a lot :)   
  
off topic, (and im really gonna embarass myself here) go download elton john's can you feel the love tonight from the lion king soundtrack. yeah, ive decided that if this story were a movie, that would be the end title track. :p so listen to it while you read.


End file.
